Historias de Navidad
by Rytsar
Summary: UA. Siete historias que ocurren en la época navideña al mismo tiempo.
1. Vuelta a casa

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

HISTORIA 1: VUELTA A CASA.

El tren se detuvo en la última estación; el Sol se ocultaba dándole paso a la Luna, provocando el descenso de la temperatura. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Écarlate se acomodó su gabardina para evitar sentir más frio, principalmente porque el interior del tren estaba caliente y la estación parecía casi un congelador; salió al último del vagón, algunas personas con prisa lo empujaban, pero él trato de restarle importancia, después de todo era 24 de diciembre, por lo que las personas estaban apuradas en llegar con su familia.

Caminó hasta llegar a la pared, donde se recargo, dejo su maleta y mochila a lado de sus pies mientras veía como el tren se preparaba para salir hacia donde pasaría la noche. No tenía prisa, estaba a punto de encender un cigarro cuando, levantando su cabeza a la derecha, vio un letrero de "No fumar" que provocó que guardara su encendedor de nuevo en la bolsa de su gabardina. Varios minutos pasaron, Ècarlate había llegado casi media hora antes de lo planeado, por lo que tenía que esperar hasta que su amigo llegara por él; cruzó los brazos y comenzó a tararear una melodía que había escuchado mientras viajaba, el cigarro continuaba entre sus labios, el tenerlo ahí le hacía imaginas que lo estaba fumando e inconscientemente esto le servía para mantenerse caliente.

Era algo raro para él la época en la que había decidido regresar a esa ciudad, muy rara vez celebraba la Navidad; su trabajo como fotógrafo lo mantenía siempre ocupado, de un lugar a otro, a veces ni siquiera sabía en qué día vivía, el mes o incluso el año. La última vez que había estado ahí, curiosamente, había sido en esas fechas y nada había salido como él lo esperaba; sin embargo, estaba ahí de nuevo, esperando no encontrarse con las personas que se supone son su familia. Quitó el cigarro de sus labios al sentir un sabor desabrido en la boca y no era por el cigarro, tal vez no odiaba la Navidad, pero si odiaba recordar. Odiaba el remontarse a épocas donde todo era tan sencillo o al menos lo era al inicio, después todo se volvió una completa basura; el rencor de sus padres entre si termino afectándolo a él, termino vacío, sin sentimientos hacia nadie; las palabras de su padre sobre el vivir con odio se quedaron grabadas en su mente: "nada es peor que vivir odiando a alguien", solía decirle cuando iba con él para quejarse de su esposa, Écarlate odiaba eso, como una víbora, su padre hablaba y hablaba, escupía veneno contra su esposa a un niño de apenas 11 años que lloraba todas las noches por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Las últimas palabras que le dirigió a su padre antes de salir de su casa fueron: "¿tú crees que odiar es lo peor que se puede sentir? no hay nada peor que no sentir nada, ni siquiera por las personas que se supone debería amar".

Al bajar la mirada, Écarlate vio como una gota de agua caía el suelo, levanto su mano y la dirigió hacia su mejilla izquierda que estaba húmeda; cerró los ojos con fuerza y con su mano izquierda se quitó cualquier señal de lágrimas que hubiera tenido en su rostro, no obstante, la sensación de vacío en su estómago y el ardor en sus ojos no desaparecieron. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, miró su reloj de pulsera y se separó rápidamente de la pared al ver la hora, ya habían pasado casi 15 minutos de la hora que había acordado con Mystoria para que lo recogiera. A pesar de haber llegado temprano era tarde.

Corrió con maleta en mano hacia la sala de espera de la estación. Había demasiadas personas, choco con una pareja y tiró a un anciano al pasar; cuando llegó al centro de la estación volteo hacia todos lados buscando a su amigo que, conociéndolo, era probable que se hubiera cansado de esperarlo y se fuera molesto. Era un poco difícil localizar a Mystoria, la última vez que lo vio tenía 18 años, usaba lentes y era tan delgado como un palo de escoba. Su mirada se posaba en todos los hombres que veía con esas escasas características, pero ninguno parecía se él; se rascó la cabeza pensativo y maldijo el no haberle pedido a Mystoria al menos una foto para reconocerlo.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda encontró a Mystoria sentado en una de las bancas con los brazos cruzados y un claro gesto de enojo en el rostro; la sorpresa fue grande, pues su amigo había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vio; Écarlate sonrió y camino hacia su amigo quien, al verlo, se puso de pie.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo 15 minutos esperándote, estaba a punto de irme- reclamo Mystoria mientras le quitaba la maleta.

-Hola Mystoria, es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar... ¿qué? ¿quieres un abrazo? Con mucho gusto mi viejo amigo- Écarlate extendió los brazos con una sonrisa.

Mystoria rodo los ojos, su expresión cambio al ver la sonrisa de Écarlate, suspiro resignado mientras levantaba los brazos y abrazaba a Écarlate, quiso decirle que lo extraño, pero sabía que Écarlate se burlaría por lo que se ahorró las palabras. El abrazo se extendió más de lo que ambos habían esperado, al abrir los ojos Écarlate vio como varias personas que pasaban se les quedaban viendo por lo que soltó a Mystoria y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué viniste en tren? Me habrías ahorrado mucho si venías en avión o al menos en auto.

-Me gusta viajar, hacerlo en tren es más lento que hacerlo en avión o auto. Además, es Navidad, no te esponjes.

\- ¿Esponjes? Se ve que aprendiste mucho durante tus viajes.

-No tienes ni idea mi viejo amigo- Écarlate se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

Al llegar al auto de Mystoria, ambos entraron después de dejar la maleta de Écarlate en la cajuela. Écarlate encendió la radio para hacer más ameno el viaje, "Last Christmas" de Wham! provocó que Écarlate comenzara a cantar haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos; Mystoria trató de resistir las ganas de reír, pero fue en vano, ya que soltó una carcajada al ver como su amigo cantaba con sentimiento, y al empezar el coro Mystoria fue el que cantó más alto. Las risas se extendieron por varios segundos después de terminada la canción, al calmarse Écarlate miro hacia le ventana y se dio cuenta que Mystoria había tomado un camino diferente al planeado.

-Oye Mystoria, ¿que no mi hotel está hacia el otro lado? - pregunto mientras señalaba hacia atrás.

-Si- contesto Mystoria con la mirada fija en el camino.

\- ¿Vamos a tu casa?

-No.

-... ¿Vas a secuestrarme?...

\- ¿Para qué?

-... ¿Quieres violarme, acaso?...

-Paso.

\- ¿Me vas a matar?...

-Por ahora no, tal vez cuando me case de que preguntes tanto.

-Entonces...- Écarlate se rascó la cabeza confundido- ¡¿quieres decirme a dónde vamos?!

-A la fiesta de Navidad por supuesto, ¿A dónde más podríamos ir?

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?

-Los chicos organizaron una fiesta; celebramos dos cosas grandiosas, una fiesta es necesaria después de todo lo que sucedió- Mystoria se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y volteo a ver a Écarlate- es la primera vez que toda la banda está reunida. Además- el auto dio marcha al cambiar el color del semáforo- Odysseus salió del hsopital.

-Pudiste haberlo dicho, ¿sabes? - Écarlate cruzó los brazos tratando de lucir molesto.

-Se supone que es una sorpresa. Trata de lucir sorprendido cuando lleguemos.

Écarlate suspiró resignado. Reconoció que Mystoria tenía razón en algo: habían pasado dos cosas increíbles ese año. Primero, Écarlate había regresado después de años, aun cuando se prometió no hacerlo al menos mientras sus padres siguieran con vida, ni siquiera fue cuando Odysseus tuvo ese terrible accidente que lo dejo en coma; el segundo era precisamente eso, Odysseus había despertado de su coma alrededor de abril, lo que fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso para Écarlate que estaba enterado de lo que sucedía por Mystoria y le enviaba dinero a Shijima, que era el que se encargaba de pagar el hospital.

Fue difícil convencer a Écarlate de regresar, todos lo llamaban todos los días preguntándole cuando volvería, incluso Izō que era el más serio lo había llamado al menos dos veces solo para que sus amigos lo dejaran de molestar. Finalmente, Écarlate aceptó y prometió visitar a todos durante sus próximas vacaciones, que eran precisamente en diciembre. Todos habían acordado hacer una gran fiesta en la casa de Kaiser para celebrar y todos ayudaron a organizarla, incluso Odysseus, a pesar de que las órdenes del médico eran reposo, había ayudado en la cocina.

El resto del camino a la casa de Kaiser fue en silencio, Mystoria sólo conducía y Écarlate miraba por la ventana. El camino era bastante familiar para él, Kaiser vivía sólo una cuadra atrás de donde vivían los padres de Écarlate. A pesar de no querer, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de ver a sus padres en la calle, sabía que estaban vivos por Kaiser que veía al padre de Écarlate muy seguido. La melancolía volvió a él, como si nunca se hubiera ido, sintió el peso de un corazón vacío dentro de su pecho. Écarlate cerró los ojos para que esa sensación desapareciera; su mente se concentró en sus amigos, tratando de volver a sentir algo, y sonrió al pensar en todas las locuras que ellos hicieron en su niñez. Al sentirse más tranquilo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, actúa sorprendido- Mystoria se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Ambos salieron del auto, Écarlate sonrió, pero al ver el rostro serio de Mystoria su sonrisa se borró y comenzó a hablar tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Sé que quería ver a Kaiser, pero no es para tanto.

Mystoria sólo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a entrar con la llave que le había dado Kaiser.

-Aun así- Écarlate continúo hablando- sería bueno ver a ese desgraciado que si mal no recuerdo me debe dine...

\- ¡Sorpresa! - todos los que estaban dentro de la casa gritaron.

-Esperen un momento... - Shijima, que estaba al lado de Izō, levantó las manos hacia enfrente, como tratando de evitar que todos se moviera- ¿Por qué gritamos "sorpresa" si no es un cumpleaños?

-Pues... pues...-Dohko se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba a Shion pensativo.

\- ¿Qué propones que digamos?- Shion miró a Shijima.

-Algo más acorde a la época... no sé... Santa Claus

\- ¿Santa Claus? ¿enserio? Y dicen que yo soy el tonto- Death Toll cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Saben que no tengo imaginación, ¡déjeme en paz! - Shijima se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a comer la ensalada de manzana.

Todos rieron y Écarlate se peguntó por qué no se había llevado a Shijima con él; de todos sus amigos, Shijima era el que más "loco" estaba. Cuando las risas pararon, Cardinale se acercó a Écarlate y lo abrazó mientras susurraba "bienvenido", los demás no tardaron en formarse hasta que cada quien le dio un abrazó; las risas regresaron pues todos comentaban cualquier cosa que haya cambiado con el paso del tiempo, como la calvicie de Death Toll, quien cansado de las burlas cambio el tema rápidamente, mientras se acomodaba mejor su peluca.

-Bueno, bueno ya reímos y todo eso, pero aún falta que veas a alguien importante.

\- ¿Madonna?- Shijima se llevó las manos a la cara emocionado.

\- ¿Enserio? Empiezo a creer que tienes algún tipo de retraso- Death Toll negó con la cabeza de nuevo- y no te hablaba a ti.

-Debes de admitir que si no fuera por Shijima esto no sería divertido- Caín se acercó mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shijima.

-Tienes razón Caín, sus tonterías son el alma de cualquier reunión- Cardinale rio.

-Creo que tendré que presentarme yo mismo- Odysseus se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Écarlate.

Odysseus era el mayor de todos, a sus ya 40 años había visto a todos los presentes en esa casa crecer y era como un padre para la mayoría de ellos, incluido Écarlate. El abrazo duró más que los anteriores, para Écarlate eso era mejor que abrazar a su verdadero padre; Odysseus había estado siempre ahí para él, lo ayudaba siempre que podía, justificó todas las veces que Écarlate se había metido en problemas, le había donado de su sangre, lo escuchaba e incluso lo había orientado. Mientras estaban abrazados, Écarlate le pidió perdón por no haber estado ahí cuando ocurrió el accidente que tuvo a Odysseus casi dos años en coma, se sintió culpable al recordar como todos habían estado ahí para Odysseus excepto él, que se había negado a ir por miedo al encontrarse con su verdadero padre. Al separarse, Odysseus le revolvió sus cabellos para que Écarlate se tapara la cara con las manos y nadie notara que estaba llorando; sonrió mostrándole a Écarlate que no tenía algún rencor hacia él y todo estaba perdonado, otra cosa que lo diferenciaba de su padre, él jamás le perdonaría lo que le había dicho esa tarde de invierno.

-Por cierto, Écarlate, quiero presentarte a alguien- Dohko caminó hacia enfrente, atrás de él se escondía una pequeña niña- vamos Shunrei, saluda al tío Écarlate.

Écarlate miró sorprendido a la niña que salía de su escondite y le sonreía. De todas las cosas que imaginó que vería o le dirían sus amigos, el ver que uno de ellos tenía un hijo era algo inesperado, incluso si se trataba de Dohko que, en sus años de juventud, era el más coqueto con las mujeres.

-Pudiste haberme dicho antes, no traje nada para ella- Écarlate se acercó a la niña.

-Dale lo que le ibas a dar a Cardinale, no hay una gran diferencia- Death Toll señalo al rubio que, al escuchar el comentario, lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Shunrei?- Écarlate le preguntó mientras le daba la mano.

-Trece- Shunrei le sonrió y después corrió a abrazar a Dohko.

-Es adoptada- Dohko habló al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Écarlate.

\- ¿Te dejaron adoptar?- Écarlate miró sorprendido a Dohko.

-Te dije que diría eso, págame- Mystoria le extendió la mano a Kaiser para que le pagara.

\- ¡Rayos! Écarlate, ¿Por qué eres tan predecible? - Kaiser sacó su billetera y sacó un par de billetes.

-Es sorprendente, pero Dohko demostró ser una persona responsable y le dieron el permiso para que adoptara a Shurei- Shion le dio un par de palmadas a Dohko en la espalda mientras hablaba, y miró amenazadoramente a Mystoria y Kaiser.

-Bueno, después de este hermoso rencuentro creo que es hora de celebrar, chicos es Navidad hay que estar felices y... ¡empezar a cenar! - Ox señaló el comedor en el que estaba la cena lista para ser devorada, todos dieron un grito de alegría y caminaron hacia el comedor.

-Eso lo dijiste porque no quieres que Shijima se coma toda la ensalada, ¿verdad? - Gestalt se acercó al grandote.

-Creo que merezco saber cómo le quedó la ensalada a Izō, Shijima no tiene por qué acabársela- Ox caminó hacia donde se había sentado Shijima y le quitó el tazó en el que se encontraba dicha ensalada.

La cena transcurrió entre chistes y risas de todos los presentes; se encargaron de poner al día a Écarlate y Odysseus sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que ambos estuvieron ausentes, cuando la melancolía aparecía en ambos por haberse perdido tanto, sus amigos, en especial Shijima, se encargaban de hacer que esta desapareciera. Hablaron de cualquier cosa, incluso de las familias de todos.

Tenía tiempo que Écarlate no tenía lo que él llamaba una buena cena de Navidad, se preguntó por qué no festejaba más seguido en esas fechas, incluso comenzó a pensar en ir todos los años a cenar con sus amigos. Al darse cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la plática, se sentó derecho y prestó atención a la charla.

-...entonces mi sobrinito dijo que quería estudiar cocina, igual que su increíble tío aquí presente ¿Cómo ven? - Izō asintió con una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo.

\- ¿Qué dijo su padre?- Gestalt mordía el hueso de una pierna del pavo.

-Se molestó obviamente, pero ya le dije a Shura que tiene mi completo apoyo en lo que quiera.

\- ¿Qué tengas su apoyo significa que dejarás de regalarle esos suéteres feos de Navidad? - Kaiser tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Oye, los suéteres feos son toda una tradición en mi familia.

\- ¿Eso significa que también nos darás suéteres feos a nosotros? - Caín entrecerró sus ojos.

\- ¡Shijima! ¿por qué revisas los regalos? Fue él quien les dijo, ¿cierto?

Todas las miradas se posaron en el asiento de Shijma, pero el aludido no estaba en su lugar.

-Debió ir al baño- Odysseus alzó los hombros- bueno, Izō sigue con tu historia.

Écarlate se levantó con la intención de saber en qué momento Shijima había desaparecido; al pasar por la sala se dio cuenta que la puerta principal estaba entreabierta, sin pensar Écarlate tomó su gabardina que estaba en uno de los sillones y salió.

Afuera estaba increíblemente frío, Écarlate se encogió, al mirar alrededor del patio delantero y no ver a nadie, caminó hacia adelante, sus pies seguían un camino recto mientras Écarlate pensaba como la habían pasado sus padres esa Navidad, a pesar de odiarse mutuamente, seguían juntos y el solo saber eso le molestaba, para Écarlate no valía la pena y no lograba entender por qué, al principio creía que solo estaban juntos por él, pero al crecer se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Al mirar enfrente, Écarlate vio que había llegado a la puerta de su antigua casa; su labio inferior tembló, no estaba preparado para ver a sus padres.

La luz de la sala estaba encendida y una de las cortinas estaba levemente abierta, después de pensarlo un par de minutos, Écarlate se acercó a la ventana y miró por esta: ahora el comedor se encontraba ahí, sus padres estaba sentados en él y comían en silencio; nada alteró a Écarlate hasta que miró que en el asiento principal, sobre la mesa había una foto de él en sus años de adolescencia, antes de que se peleara hasta los golpes con su padre y le dejara esas terribles cicatrices en la cara. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y coloco su mano derecha en el timbre, pero se detuvo, algo dentro de él le decía que no era el momento, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, se alejó lentamente y camino sin prisa de vuelta a la casa de Kaiser.

Al llegar vio a Shijima sentado en las escaleras de la entrada.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? - le preguntó al ver a Shijima con su teléfono en mano.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Shijima no despego la vista de la pantalla.

-Vine a buscarte, pero no te vi y...- suspiró y Shijima se hizo a un lado para que se sentara a lado de él- inconscientemente llegue a casa de mis padres y los vi cenando, había una foto mía frente a ellos, pensaron en mí.

-Mi primo me envió un saludo por Navidad- Shijima lo volteó a ver- Shaka es budista y me escribió "Feliz Navidad Shi, espero que la estés pasando bien y que nos veamos pronto. Te quiero". Al principio pensé que estaba tomado, pero he estado hablando con él y no lo está, estoy seguro. Parece que los milagros de Navidad si suceden.

-Eso no solo lo dices por Shaka ¿verdad?

-Un hombre que perdona es un buen hombre. Siempre dijiste que no sentías nada por ellos, pero era mentira, sí sentías algo, solo que no sabes que es. Al parecer en el fondo de ti ya estas preparado para dar el siguiente paso.

Écarlate miró al suelo pensando en las palabras de Shijima; volvió a preguntarse el por qué no se lo llevo consigo, a pesar de ser el más "loco" de todos sus amigos también era el que decía lo justo en el momento exacto. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, los milagros de Navidad si existían, solo esperaría hasta que sus pensamientos se aclararan para poder efectuar su milagro, después de todo no tenía prisa y podía pasar todo diciembre y enero molestando a Mystoria en compensación por los años de ausencia.

-Será mejor que entremos, si nos ven a fuera pensaran que regrese a fumar y quiero dejarlo- Shijima se puso de pie.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿y por qué hueles a cigarro?

-Dije que quiero dejarlo no que ya lo dejé- Shijima sonrió y entró a la casa.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala y tenían sus copas de vino en las manos, una con jugo de uva para Shunrei.

\- ¡Al fin llegan! Los estábamos esperando para hacer el brindis- Shion les acerco una copa a cada uno.

-Genial, pero... ¡donde están las uvas? - Shijima movió la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando las dichosas uvas.

Todos rieron y Écarlare sintió como su corazón rebosaba en paz, sin duda era justo lo que necesitaba.

COMENTARIOS:

Bueno, este es el primero de un pequeño maratón por la Navidad; personalmente no me gustan mucho estas fiestas, pero la idea de hacer esto surgió a inicios de este mes y dije "¿por qué no?".

Originalmente iban a ser solo seis historias, pero no quise dejar afuera a los dorados de Next Dimension ya que me parece que son muy poco valorados por la mayoría del fandom y al menos a mí me gustan, no tanto como los clásicos, pero me parecen interesantes; quería hacer algo también con los personajes de los spin offs pero el tiempo no me alcanzó, tal vez en futuras historias pueda incluirlos.

Finalizando, gracias por leer y espero que la lectura fuera agradable, no se me da hacer historias cortas así que la mayoría de estos cuentos serán de esta extensión.

Felices fiestas!


	2. Desastre en Nochebuena

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

HISTORIA 2: DESASTRE EN NOCHEBUENA.

Pandora detuvo su carrito frente al estante de puré de papa; se rascó la cabeza pensativa, no podía decidirse por una de la más de 10 marcas que había. Al voltear la cabeza a la derecha vio como una niña se acercaba y, después de varios segundos, elegía una caja que contenía el puré, se fue saltando hacia donde la esperaba su mamá.

-Rayos- susurro leyendo todas las marcas.

El bullicio de la gente la desconcentraba de su tarea de leer los ingredientes de una de las cajas.

Una señora con un carrito repleto de compras de último momento la empujo haciendo que su cara chocara contra la caja que tenía en la mano. Enojada, Pandora aventó la caja que tenía y tomó otra, aventándola al carrito; comenzó a empujar el carro hacia el siguiente pasillo, sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos por lo fuerte que sujetaba el carro y todas las personas que caminaban a su alrededor lo notaban, pero suponían que solo se trataba de otra histérica que no podía controlar la presión de las fiestas navideñas.

Se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado en esa absurda situación; ella odiaba la navidad, sin embargo, ahí estaba comprando los ingredientes a último momento para una cena de 7 personas.

Si no se equivocaba, todo había comenzado la última semana de noviembre cuando recibió una llamada de su primo Hypnos, diciéndole que él y Thanatos irían a visitarla a ella y su hermano menor Hades. Eso no le había molestado, Hypnos y Thanatos la conocían perfectamente y sabían que ella no celebraba nada de esas fechas y desde que Hades se mudara con ella, casi dos años atrás, él tampoco lo hacía, al menos no con ella. Debió haber sospechado a inicios de diciembre, cuando Hades comenzó a hacer insinuaciones sobre festejar la Navidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le había preguntado después de escuchar por enésima vez en esa semana el significado de la Navidad- estoy ocupada.

-Es solo que ya sabes que mi hermosa Perséfone fue a visitar a su abuela...

\- ¿Y luego? -pregunto Pandora volviendo a su plano.

-Siempre he celebrado la Navidad con ella y su familia, pero ahora que está lejos ya no podré hacerlo- Hades apoyo su cabeza en sus manos mientras hacia un puchero.

\- ¡Ah sí! ¡qué triste! - respondió Pandora trazando las ventanas en los planos de su edificio- te recuerdo que solo llevan saliendo un año.

-Por eso he estado pensando...- Hades se acercó a ella ignorando el ultimo comentario- deberíamos aprovechar la visita de Hypnos y Thanatos y hacer algo. No algo grande, por supuesto, solo una pequeña cena- Hades la miró con expectativa.

-No. Sabes que odio lo materialista e hipócrita que es la Navidad.

-Pero...pero...

-Dije no- Pandora levantó la cara, su mirado provocó que Hades saliera casi corriendo de la oficina de Pandora.

Pandora supuso que el tema ya no sería tocado y dio por terminada esa y todas las futuras conversaciones sobre la Navidad que pudieran surgir; sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como ella esperaba. Hypnos y Thanatos llegaron poco después de eso, ambos traían regalos y gritaban "Feliz Navidad" a todo aquel que se encontraban; ellos terminaron por convencer a Pandora de la cena, diciéndole que nadie tocaría el tema navideño, no habría adorno o árbol, la cena seria hecha por otra persona y ellos lavarían los trastes toda su estadía en el departamento de Pandora.

Todo parecía estar en control hasta que el día 20, la mujer que habían contratado para que cocinara la cena llamo informando que había enfermado y no podría cocinar. Para Pandora el cancelar una cena era algo que no podía pasar por lo que decidió arriesgarse y prepárala ella misma, después de todo, solo eran ellos cuatro y los gemelos habían prometido ayudarla con la cena con tal de que no la cancelara, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Una vez más Pandora se equivocó; esta vez ocurrió cuando saliendo del elevador con la única compañía del pavo y algunas verduras para la ensalada (ya que Hypnos y Thanato, aunque si la había acompañado a hacer las compras, la abandonaron al ver un muñeco de Santa Claus que bailaba en la entrada del centro comercial) vio a su hermano con uno de sus amigos, Minos, en la entrada del departamento. Minos le dedicó una de sus tétricas sonrisas, parecía que sólo sabía sonreír de ese modo, y se ofreció a ayudarla con las compras; Pandora acepto sin dudar, estaba cansada de tener que arreglar todo, ambos entraron dejando a Hades en la puerta, una vez que Minos dejó las compras en la barra de la cocina, se despidió de Pandora diciéndole que la vería en la cena del 24.

Pandora casi aplasta la bolsa de jitomates que tenía entre los brazos. Ella espero pacientemente hasta que Hades terminara de hablar con Minos; pasaron casi tres horas hasta que finalmente Minos se fue y Hades entro a la cocina en busca de un pequeño refrigerio, no encontró su refrigerio, en su lugar encontró un regaño que duró otras dos horas. Al parecer Hades había, inocentemente, invitado a sus tres amigos a la cena.

Después de dejar a Hades casi inconsciente y prometiendo que Minos, Rhadamanthys y Aiacos ayudarían con la cena para evitar que lo matara, Pandora se dispuso a hacer la lista de todos los ingredientes que necesitaría aceptando el hecho de que no podía decirle a su hermano que retirara su invitación ya que lo hecho, hecho esta, o eso decía ella.

Regresando al presente, Pandora sacó su lista de compras, la mayoría de las cosas estaban tachadas lo que ayudó a que su enojo pasara. Caminando elegantemente se dirigió al pasillo de las sopas, tenía planeado hacer espagueti para la cena; al llegar al lugar sonrió al ver que todavía quedaban tres cajas, su mano se estiró para tomar las cajas, pero una mano más rápida le ganó.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!- preguntó alzando la mirada.

La misma mujer que la había empujado había tomado las tres cajas y caminaba hacia el final del pasillo dejando a Pandora estática y roja de la furia.

\- ¡Oye Pandora! ¡al fin te encontramos!

Hypnos llegó empujando un carrito con Hades adentro, una caja de galletas abierta y varias bolsas de dulces; sin notar el enojo de Pandora, Hypnos se asomó al final del pasillo y gritó a todo pulmón que ya la habían encontrado.

Minos llegó empujando dos carritos; uno tenía a Thanatos y bolsas de comida chatarra, y el otro a Aiacos junto con varias botellas de alcohol; Hypnos ayudó a Minos con el carrito de Thanatos, Rhadamanthys llegó hasta el último, fingiendo que no iba con los otros.

Las risas de los cinco hombres, sin Rhadamanthys que estaba serio, se detuvieron en cuanto vieron lo enojada que estaba Pandora. Ella, tratando de tranquilizarse, exhaló y volteó a verlos.

\- ¿Tienen todo lo que les pedí? - preguntó acercándose.

-Pero claro que...- Aiacos iba a contestar, pero después de ver lo que contenían los carritos cambio de opinión- pregúntale a Hades.

Todos dieron varios pasos atrás dejando a Hades y su carro solos.

\- Cobardes- susurró Hades- hermanita... ¿ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy?

Sin responder, Pandora tomó una bolsa de sopa y golpeo con ella en la cara a Hades.

\- ¡Solo te pedí una cosa! Dijeron que iban a ayudarme y...

Pandora se quedó callada cuando vio a Rhadamanthys acercarse. Él tenía una canastilla donde estaban todas las cosas que Pandora les había encargado.

-Te ayudaré con esto- Rhadamanthys le quitó la bolsa de sopa de las manos y colocó su canastilla en el carrito.

Todos vieron a Pandora caminar hacia el final del pasillo seguida de Rhadamanthys que empujaba el carrito. Thanatos, que ya había salido del suyo, empujo el de Hades con los demás; Hypnos sólo pasaba las cosas del carro de su hermano al de Hades y Minos colocaba un par de bolsas de sopa en el carro de Aiacos para después golpear a sus amigos con ellas.

-Espero que hayas pedido un cuñado para Navidad, porque eso parece que tendrás- dijo Aiacos al voltear a ver a Hades.

Al igual que su hermana, Hades tomo una bolsa de dulces y golpeo a Aiacos con esta.

Después de pagar todo lo que traían, Aiacos, Hypnos y Thanatos corrieron a formarse junto con los niños para ver a Santa Claus y sentarse en su regazo; Minos se entretuvo tirándole los gorros a todos los que estaban disfrazados de duendes. Los únicos que llegaron al auto fueron Pandora, Rhadamanthys y Hades, este último para vigilar a los primeros dos. Minutos después de discutirlo, los tres llegaron a la conclusión, para pesar de Hades, de que lo mejor sería irse en el auto de Pandora y que los demás se fueran en el de Rhadamanthys.

Al llegar a su edificio Pandora vio su reloj de pulsera, apenas eran las diez de la mañana, pero para ella ya era tarde. El despertarse a las tres de la mañana había ayudado, al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por la ensalada de manzana y la gelatina de crema.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron de completa concentración en la cena, Hades había encendido la radio para hacer el trabajo más ameno, pero en todas las estaciones sonaba música navideña que solo hacían enojar más a Pandora; frustrado, Hades apagó su radio y Rhadamanthys ofreció uno de sus discos, Marilyn Manson sonó en todo el departamento y por breves segundo Pandora le sonrió, provocando que Hades golpeara su masa para galletas.

Con mucho ruido, los cuatro que faltaban hicieron acto de presencia, todos tenían gorros navideños y al entrar en la cocina le aventaron uno a Hades, que se lo puso feliz.

-Rhadamanthys eres un desgraciado- Minos pateó la silla la silla de este- abandonarnos en el centro comercial y obligarnos a tomar el camión es bajo hasta para ti. Nos pudieron haber asaltado.

\- ¿De qué hablas tonto? Les dejé mi auto y las llaves se las dí a Aiacos.

-Yo se las dí a Hypnos- contestó Aiacos antes de meterse un puñado de nueces en la boca.

-Thanatos- respondió Hypnos cambiando de música.

-Hades- contestó Thanatos con la boca llena de chocolate.

-No me avienten su pelota, yo no tengo...- Hades metió su mano en su chaleco azul marino y sacó las dichosas llaves- ¡Oh! ¿qué cosas?, ¿no?

\- ¡Hades! - gritaron los recién llegados mientras el aludido sonreía y levantaba los hombros.

-Bueno, al menos conocí a Santa y me dieron dulces- sonrió Aiacos.

-Sí, y pensaron que eran retrasados al verlos formados con los niños, como se nota que no tuvieron infancia- rio Minos.

-En primer lugar, nos dejamos llevar por el espíritu navideño; en segundo, si tuvimos infancia; y en tercero, es mejor que piensen eso a que somos psicópatas. Mira que pelarte con un duende, que vergüenza Minos- Thanatos negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba como Minos jugaba con una falsa oreja de duende.

\- ¡Ya cállense! - Pandora se puso de pie- en lugar de hablar mejor pónganse a cocinar.

Todos se apresuraron a realizar las tareas que es tocaban; Minos y Aiacos se encargaron de preparar el pavo; Rhadamanthys se encargó del relleno; Hypnos y Thanatos de la pierna de cerdo; y Hades se encargó de seguir haciendo sus galletas de jengibre.

Al ver que todo estaba en orden, Pandora se quitó su mandil y salió del departamento. Al principio se había extrañado al ver el comportamiento de los demás, pero llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez eso se debía a la época; las personas solían actuar raro en Navidad, ahora lo daba por hecho, jamás pensó que llegaría a ver a su hermano comportarse como un niño, a Aiacos siendo igual de infantil que su hermano, a Minos siendo menos tétrico que de costumbre y ya ni hablar de Hipnos y Thanatos que parecía que consumían algún tipo de droga, el único que se comportaba normal era Rhadamathis.

Ahora que lo analizaba, ella también empezaba a comportarse "raro", tal vez el bicho de la Navidad también la había mordido a ella. Bajo hacia el estacionamiento y después de tomar su carro condujo hacia la constructora donde trabajaba. Al llegar, subió las escaleras del pequeño edificio hasta que vio a Pharaoh recargado en la puerta de su oficina.

-Pandora pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Te dije que lo haría. Tienes lo que te pedí.

-Sí, Basilisco no pudo esperarte, pero me dejó el árbol que le encargaste. Me tomé la libertad de envolver tus regalos, espero que no te moleste.

-Me ahorraste tiempo. Bien, cumpliste tu parte del trato, Zelos será mi asistente a partir de enero.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Pandora- Pharaoh sonrió y cargó la caja que contenía el árbol de Navidad- deja que te ayude con esto.

A pesar de odiar la Navidad y que recibiera poca ayuda de los demás, Pandora decidió comprarle regalos a su hermano, primos y los entrometidos. No había sido fácil para ella y varias veces pensó en no comprar nada, pero el imaginar la cara que pondrían lo demás al ver las cosas la animaba a continuar. Su humor estaba bastante bien, lo primero que llevaba era el árbol, pues quería sorprenderlos con los regalos hasta la noche; sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando llegó a la entrada de su departamento y escuchó el escándalo que provenía de él.

Se apresuró a entrar, al llegar a la cocina, de donde provenía el ensacándolo se quedó parada en la entrada.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Al gritar todos se detuvieron. La cocina era todo un caos, había restos de sopa y puré de papa en las tres paredes y el techo, al igual que en la ropa de Hypnos, Thanatos, Hades, Aiacos y Minos; Minos tenía su mano derecha adentro del pavo y golpeaba a Aiacos, que usaba la pierna del cerdo como espada; Hypnos le lanzaba la ensalada de manzana a Thanatos, que aventaba la crema de gelatina, Hades también se había metido a la pelea y usaba su masa para galletas como arma; el único que estaba sin una mancha de comida en la ropa era Rhadamanthys, que ya había terminado el relleno y se encontraba a lado del refrigerador leyendo el periódico y tomando un vaso de whisky.

Nadie dijo nada al ver a Pandora más que furiosa hasta que Hades se percató de la caja que contenía el árbol.

-Oye Pandora,¿Qué es eso?- preguntó quitándose un poco de masa del cabello.

-No te corresponde hacer preguntas, yo hago las preguntas. ¿Qué rayos sucedió? Miren mi cocina, tarados.

Los cinco involucrados comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, enojando más a Pandora.

\- ¿Y tú? - Pandora señaló a Rhadamanthys- ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

\- ¿Me viste cara de niñera? Todos los presentes tenemos 22 años, creo que pueden cuidarse solos, a mí sólo me encargaste el relleno, no dijiste que tenía que cuidar a estos ñoños.

-Saben algo... estoy cansada- Pandora bajó la voz y dejó caer la caja- a partir de ahora si quieren una cena, ustedes háganlo ya lo cuenten conmigo para nada.

Pandora salió de la cocina; Hades trató de seguirla, pero fue detenido por Thanatos quien sólo cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada; Hipnos se acercó a la caja que contenía el árbol y la levantó con cuidado, cuando todos vieron de que se trataba se sintieron profundamente culpables.

Encerrada en su cuarto, Pandora dejó libre la profunda tristeza que apareció cuando vio el desastre que se había hecho. Trabajó con mucho esfuerzo para hacer la cena perfecta, e incluso había hecho algo que nunca había querido hacer: celebrar Navidad.

Si no se equivocaba después de que sus padres fallecieran, hace 5 años ella había decidido dejar de hacerlo en respeto hacia ellos, pero en esa semana se había dado cuenta que la mejor forma de recordarlos era continuar con sus tradiciones, esa era una gran razón para que decidiera comprar un árbol de Navidad y regalos para todos sus invitados. Por desgracia sus planes se habían arruinado.

Pasó el resto de la tarde encerrada en su habitación, vio televisión por unos minutos hasta que se quedó dormida. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue su despertador, apenas era las ocho de la noche, su cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, hacía un frío terrible, debido principalmente a que la ventana estaba abierta, se levantó de su cama y la cerró, se llevó las manos a los brazos tratando de entrar en calor; levantó la mirada confundida cuando le llegó el olor de pavo recién horneado, se vio tentada a salir a investigar el porqué de ese olor, pero desistió de la idea aun cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir exigiendo comida.

Su puerta siendo tocada interrumpió sus pensamientos, sin decir nada se acercó a esta.

\- ¿Pandora? - Hades recargó su cabeza en la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar algún sonido dentro de la habitación- ¿Pandora? ¿estas despierta?... por favor responde...

Ante el silencio, Hades se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

-Lo siento- comenzó a hablar- no me justificaré, solo te pido que me perdones, me dejé llevar y me comporté como un niño idiota, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo. Me duele cuando te molestas en especial si es mi culpa; estoy dispuesto a aceptar toda responsabilidad, pero por favor abre la puerta...

Pandora lo dudó por breves segundos, a ella tampoco le gustaba molestarse con su hermano, en especial porque él era su única familia. Colocó su mano en el picaporte y abrió rápidamente provocando que Hades se fuera de espalda por lo rápida de la acción.

En el suelo, Hades se sobó la cabeza, estaba a punto de gritarle a Pandora cuando recordó el por qué estaba allí; se paró con cuidado y una vez de pie abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, algo inesperado para Pandora que solo se quedó estática.

-Perdóname, prometo que ya no seré tan idiota.

Pandora sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

-Te perdono, pero no quiero que me mientas, siempre serás un tonto.

-En ese caso ven a cenar con nosotros.

-Pero... la cena...

-Tuvimos que agregar dos platos más pero ya todo está listo.

Sin comprender, Pandora se separó de su hermano y lo siguió al comedor, ahí los esperaban Hypnos y Thanatos que se acercaron corriendo a Pandora y la abrazaron con fuerza mientras le pedían disculpas; Aiacos, Minos y Rhadamanthys también le pidieron perdón, pero sin abrazarla, y prometieron encargarse de la cena el próximo año.

Los dos nuevos invitados eran sus vecinos: Myu y Valentine.

Después de que Pandora se encerrara en su habitación, los seis hombres discutieron sobre lo que habían hecho. Se pusieron a la obra después de trazar un plan; Thanatos e Hypnos comenzaron a limpiar la cocina; Hades logró convencer a dos de sus vecinos de cenar con ellos, para su suerte Myu y Valentine eran amigos de Hades y ninguno tenía un gran plan para esa Navidad así que aceptaron sin problema; Rhadamanthys, Minos y Aiacos se ocuparon de ir a hacer las compras, de nuevo, de lo que necesitaban para la cena.

Ninguno de ellos había trabajado tanto en toda su vida hasta ese día, todos se encargaron de limpiar y adornar la sala, en especial el árbol; lo único que les faltaba era hablar con Pandora y convencerla de regresar, al principio Rhadamanthys se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero fue detenido por Hades, que nunca se había sentido tan celoso por su hermana y tampoco había desconfiado tanto de Rhadamanthys, a quien solía llamar su amigo más fiel.

Con todos reunidos, Pandora sintió que al final la cena fue todo un éxito; cenaron, rieron, bebieron y se divirtieron. La comida estaba más que deliciosa, incluso las galletas de Hades que él que juraba que eran hombres (a pesar de que tenían forma de todo excepto de hombres) y que tenían un aspecto bastante desagradable, habían resultado una delicia. Pandora había pensado en entregar los regalos, pero sería incomodo con la presencia de Myu y Valentine ya que no los había considerado a ellos, por lo que decidió hacerlo cuando el Sol saliera, después de todo, no tenía prisa por que la velada se terminara.

COMENTARIOS:

A todos, gracias por leer.

Esta es la segunda historia, espero que fuera de su agrado; fue difícil, pero logré terminarla y estoy feliz con el resultado. Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son aceptados con todo gusto.

Felices fiestas.


	3. Otra familia

_Ningún_ _personaje me pertenece, todo es de Masami Kurumada._

HISTORIA 3: OTRA FAMILIA.

Narrado por Shiryu.

Es difícil estar feliz en estas fechas. Navidad siempre fue mi época favorita, la cena de noche buena con mis padres siempre fue lo que más soñaba durante todo el año. Pero ahora... ahora estar alegre es una ofensa a ellos.

Camino a mi nuevo hogar no puedo evitar preguntarme como serán las cosas ahora que ya no están conmigo. Mi mente crea un millón de ideas, pero ninguna me dice que seré feliz.

Mientras eso sucedía la señorita Marín volteó para mirarme, nos movíamos un poco por el mal camino que estaba recorriendo el auto y ella trató de darme confianza al sonreír, me hubiera gustado corresponder, pero no pude evitar recordar que mamá solía hacer lo mismo cuando estaba triste.

-Llegamos Shiryu.

Marín bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar también, mientras lo hacía Tōma abrió la cajuela y sacó las pocas pertenencias que me quedaban. La fachada del lugar era bonita, completamente blanca y un columpio casero se encontraba en el árbol que está a lado del orfanato. Tōma me empujó suavemente tratando de darme confianza, así que comencé a caminar. El lugar se sentía tranquilo y el que no viera a ningún niño llamó mi atención.De la nada, un niño sale corriendo y choca conmigo, provocando que ambos caigamos al suelo.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Shiryu! - escuché el grito de Marín a mis espaldas- ¿están bien?

-No te preocupes Marín, fue mi culpa- el niño que responde como Seiya se levantó con ayuda de Tōma.

-¡Seiya!- un niño de cabello verde y otro rubio se acercaron corriendo.

Después de levantarme, también con ayuda de Tōma, miré a los niños que discuten frente a mí. Debo admitir que ese no era el recibimiento que esperaba. El niño que se llama Seiya se acercó y no pude evitar sonreír a ver cómo estaba vestido: tenía cajas sobre su ropa, simulando una especie de protección o armadura.

-Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba por culpa de estos tarados.

\- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué te he dicho de usar malas palabras? -Marín se paró a mi lado mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

\- ¡Lo siento Marín, no lo volveré a hacer!

\- Bien, a todo esto, ¿qué es lo que estaban haciendo y por qué traes puesto eso?

-Eso es fácil señorita Marín- el rubio dio un paso al frente- como ayer Tōma nos dejó ver la tele hasta tarde vimos un programa de unos hombres que usaban armadura y servían a los dioses...

\- ¡A una diosa, Hyôga! Era a Athena señorita Marín- interrumpe Seiya acomodándose las cajas, no pude evitar levantar una ceja al escuchar su plática.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vieron hasta tarde la tele? ¡Tōma!

Con el llamado Marín todos volteamos hacia donde estaba Tōma que ya se encontraba en la entrada del orfanato, reí al ver como pasaba saliva.

-No era tan tarde Marín, además nadie salió herido, solo están jugando.

\- ¡¿Cómo que nadie salió herido?! ¿Ibas a esperar hasta que eso pasara?

Tōma no respondió, sólo salió corriendo con mi maleta en mano, Marín salió tras él, dejándome con esos extraños niños.

\- ¡Oye! ¿eres el niño nuevo, verdad? ¿cómo te llamas? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? ¿por qué no hablas?¿estás enojado con migo?

Seiya comenzó a preguntar dejándome aturdido, y al parecer también aturdió a los otros dos ya que Hyôga se acercó y tapó la boca de Seiya con la mano.

-Ignora a este tonto, los golpes que se ha dado en la cabeza le han hecho daño- sonrió mientras me hablaba- mi nombre es Hyôga, él es Shun- señaló al peliverde que no se había movido de su lugar- y el loco de aquí es Seiya, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Shiryu.

Hyôga sonrió complacido y soltó a Seiya, quien sólo le sacó la legua, después volvió a mirarme y dijo:

\- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros mi buen Shiryu?

-No gracias, tengo que buscar a Tōma para que me de mis cosas y a Marín para que me diga dónde voy a dormir.

\- ¡Dormirás con migo!- Seiya se acercó a mi- desde la semana pasada preparamos la cama y tu espacio. ¡Te lo mostraré!

Sin dejarme contestar Seiya tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme hacia adentro, los otros dos corrieron detrás de nosotros. Subimos por las escaleras y vi como varios niños salieron de sus habitaciones y me miraron como bicho raro, eso no me gustó, pero no dijo nada y me dejé llevar por Seiya. No tardamos en llegar a la habitación, era la última del pasillo del lado derecho.

En cuanto Seiya abrió la puerta el olor a viejo inundó mis fosas nasales, a pesar de eso la habitación era bonita: las camas estaban en el lado izquierdo, la que estaba junto a la ventana estaba destendida y la de junto al ropero sólo tenía una cobija; en medio había un pequeño buró y en frente había una maleta con un agujero en la parte de abajo. Seiya se sentó en la cama destendida y sonrió.

\- ¿Te gusta?

-Es bonita- contesté entrando.

Hyôga me dio una palmada en el hombro y entró junto con Shun, ambos se sentaron en la cama de Seiya.

-Dinos Shiryu,¿cuántos años tienes?- Hyôga me miró serio.

-Trece.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Hyôga? Te dije que Marín sólo traía a niños grandes-Seiya miró a Hyôga sonriendo.

-Somos los que ya nadie quiere adoptar, no te preocupes Shiryu nosotros tenemos la misma edad y todos los de aquí.

-No es cierto- Shun habló y me sorprendió el escucharlo, por un momento habia creído que era mudo.

-Bueno no, Ikki y Seika tienen 16.

-Y Marín 20 y Tōma 19, recuerda que ellos también son huérfanos Hyôga- habló Seiya moviendo el dedo índice.

Continuamos hablando por varias horas hasta que me di cuenta que estaba anocheciendo; Tōma apareció hasta entrada la noche con mi maleta y se alegró al saber que ya sabía dónde dormiría.

Los siguientes días fueron medianamente felices, conocí a los niños del orfanato y ellos se ocuparon de distraerme la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que Marín y Tōma que hicieron que mis primeros días no fueran tan pesados como imaginé que serían. A pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirme triste, no sólo por la época, sino por no poder estar con mis padres; la tristeza llegaba de repente, llegué a llorar un par de noches e incluso hasta salía de mi habitación para evitar despertar a Seiya y que me dijera algo, sabía que Seiya debía de pasar por una situación similar a la mía, al igual que todos los niños, y por eso me preguntaba cómo es que le hacía para siempre estar feliz.

Durante los primeros días Seiya, Hyôga y Shun estaban casi todo el tiempo conmigo, incluso el hermano mayor de Shun llegó a juntarse un par de veces con nosotros. Todos me trataban bien y provocaron que me preguntara el por qué no había tenido hermanos, tal vez todo habría sido más fácil si hubiera tenido alguien a quien cuidar.

Dos días antes del 25 el tema de Navidad salió al estar cenando.

-Oiga señorita Marín, ¿este año celebraremos Navidad? - había preguntado Jabu.

-Mmm no lo sé Jabu, hemos estado algo escasos de dinero

-Pero Saori dijo que vendía a pasar la Navidad con nosotros- Seiya se levantó de la silla con el ceño fruncido.

Saori era una niña que había crecido en el orfanato junto con la mayoría de los niños, era muy apegada a Seiya principalmente y había sido adoptada por un hombre rico antes de que yo llegará. Antes de irse con su nueva familia, Saori le había prometido a Seiya que iría a visitar el orfanato en Navidad y llevaría muchos regalos para todos.

-Lo sabemos Seiya- Tōma se había acercado a Seiya para evitar que este hiciera algo- es solo que no podremos hacer algo grande.

\- ¿Cuándo hemos hecho algo grande?-Ikki interrumpió con una ceja levantada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, es la primera Navidad de Shiryu con nosotros- Nachi también se unió a la plática.

-Bueno, en ese caso, depende de Shiryu- Marín me volteo a verme sonriendo- ¿qué dices Shiryu?

La mira de todos sobre mí me puso nervioso, no quería celebrar nada, pero parecía importante para todos, en especial para Seiya, que se había portado tan amable conmigo, por lo que asentí lentamente con la cabeza; al hacerlo, todos los niños gritaron felices.

-No te arrepentirás Shiryu- me dijo Ichi mientras golpeaba suavemente mi hombro.

El 23 y 24 fueron días de completo caos en el orfanato, estaba deprimido porque todo me recordaba a mis padres; preocupada, Marín se ofreció a llevarme con un especialista que conocía, pero me negué, no tenía ganas de sentarme y hablar con alguien, no de nuevo.

Traté de ocupar mi mente en la Navidad. Los adornos estaban hechos por los niños; había una serie de luces, pero la mayoría de los focos estaban fundidos; casi nos quedamos sin árbol, pero un maestro de la escuela a la que asistían mis amigos nos trajo uno junto con un amigo suyo; no pudimos comprar un pavo por lo que sólo cenaríamos pasta.

Finalmente, el día llegó, la música se escuchaba a través de una vieja grabadora que tenía Tōma; todos vestían sus mejores galas y a pesar de que no cenaríamos pavo, todos tenían grandes expectativas respecto a la cena. Seiya se había pasado casi toda la tarde pegado a la ventana, esperando que Saori apareciera; yo estaba triste y no había salido de mi habitación en todo el día al igual que Seiya, quien con cada minuto se veía más triste.

\- ¿Crees que venga? - preguntó mientras se separaba de la ventana.

\- ¿Eso importa? Mis padres me prometieron que siempre estarían conmigo y murieron.

-Marín dijo que no teníamos que mencionar eso contigo ya que podrías deprimirte.

-Ya estoy deprimido. Odio esto.

Seiya no respondió, se acercó hacia mi cama en la que estaba acostado y me miró por breves segundos.

-Shiryu... yo sé cómo te sientes y...

\- ¡No lo sabes, no tienes ni la menor idea! ¡Tú al menos tienes a tu hermana, yo ya no tengo a nadie!

Grité tan alto que Seiya se hizo para atrás, bajó la cabeza por un momento; creí que ya no diría nada así que cerré los ojos, pero al volverlos a abrirlos él seguía ahí; su mirada era vidriosa, lo había lastimado, pero ya no podía hacer algo para cambiar lo que dije.

-Podré no saber cómo te sientes, pero sí sé que tus padres no querrían que estuvieras así y mucho menos en Navidad. La última vez que vi a mis padres me dijeron que siempre estarían conmigo y sé que los tuyos también están contigo, no te dejaron Shiryu... hace mucho tiempo que perdí a parte de mi familia, pero encontré otra.

Sin decirme nada más Seiya salió del cuarto dejándome solo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí solo, igual que cuando fallecieron mis padres; es curioso, cuando me hacían reír los niños del orfanato o Tōma me olvidada de mis padres. Estando en mi cuarto solo, me hizo darme cuenta de la sensación agradable que florecía dentro de mi cada vez que jugaba con ellos, cada vez que Tōma aparecía en el cuarto y nos hacía reír antes de dormir, cada vez que Marín nos sonreía y llegaba con algunos dulces para nosotros.

Las palabras de Seiya se repetían en mi mente, nunca le pregunté, o a los demás, como es que había llegado ahí, ni ellos me preguntaron solo me aceptaron como otro niño más, como otro miembro de su familia... al igual que yo los acepté como miembros de la mía. No quería pasar solo esa Navidad, la pasaría como lo había planeado hace un año: en familia.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, al llegar al comedor me detuve al ver lo que sólo podría llamar "un milagro de Navidad".

Saori sí había venido, junto con el hombre que la adoptó, un adulto bastante mayor que me había dicho Seiya que era muy rico y había adoptado a Saori para que su nieta Artemisa no se sintiera sola, a pesar de que Artemisa era de la misma edad que Tōma. El comedor estaba lleno de adornos que había traído Saori consigo, en el centro de la mesa reposaban tres enormes pavos que esperaban ser comidos.

-Shiryu, ven únete a la fiesta- Marín se acercó y me dio un chocolate que sacó de su bolsillo.

Corrí a ver los adornos y hablar con los demás niños hasta que me encontré con Seiya, sin resistirme me acerqué y lo abracé mientras le pedía perdón.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Shiryu, eres mi amigo y los amigos siempre se perdonan. Ahora no es momento de estar tristes, hay que celebrar.

La sala se convirtió en el centro de una gran fiesta; todos los niños abrimos con entusiasmo los regalos que había traído Saori, incluso me había traído uno a mi sin conocerme; reímos al ver como Tōma trataba de invitar a Artemisa a bailar y se ponía nervioso al hacerlo; la cena fue de las mejores cosas de la velada, a pesar del pavo y varios alimentos que teníamos nadie despreció la pasta de Marín y fue la primera en acabarse.

Para cuando todos nos dimos cuenta ya era muy entrada la noche, al ver el envoltorio de uno de los regalos pensé en mis padres, pues este tenía una escena donde María y José están abrasando al niño Dios. Mis padres siempre fueron muy cariñosos conmigo, la tristeza apareció por breves momentos ya que fue interrumpida por Hyôga que se acercó para abrazarme mientras gritaba "Feliz Navidad" no tardaron en acercarse todos y unirse al abrazo formando una bolita.

Es cierto, perdí a mi familia, y ellos nunca serán remplazados, pero gané otra.

COMENTARIOS:

Primero que nada, gracias por leer.

Esta es la tercera parte esta serie de historias, espero que haya sido de su agrado; es la única historia que va a estar narrada de esta forma, no suelo escribir así pero generalmente cuando me llega una idea solo la escribo como me viene y este fue el caso.

Agradezco los comentarios, es bueno saber que alguien lee y le gusta lo que escribo.

Felices fiestas.


	4. Regalo de Navidad

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, todos ellos son de Masami Kurumada._

HISTORIA 4: Regalo de Navidad.

Las personas pasaban a su alrededor empujándolo en algunos casos, odiaba eso e irónicamente le gustaba ir a comprar en la época navideña, para él no existía nada mejor que visitar las tiendas y ver todas las pequeñas cosas que se vendían; a pesar de que no podía comprar nada, eso no evitaba que su ánimo disminuyera, después de todo, soñar no le hacía daño a nadie.

Aunque era su época favorita del año, no se sentía exactamente feliz o emocionado, debido principalmente a sus amigos.

Io no era un hombre de mucho capital; era proveniente de una familia humilde que en ocasiones apenas y le alcanzaba para comer, el apreciar cada cosa y oportunidad que se cruzara en su camino era de las principales cosas que se empañaba su padre en enseñarle y fue lo que mejor aprendió. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía, por más pequeña que esta fuera; por esta filosofía de vida había logrado llegar a la universidad, y no cualquier universidad, gracias a una beca y a algunos conocidos suyos y de su padre había entrado en la universidad privada de Atenas.

El primer semestre fue duro, Io conoció un estilo de vida muy diferente al suyo, otros pensamientos y prácticamente otro mundo. Las calificaciones no habían sido un problema, pasaba el 80% de su tiempo en la biblioteca aprendiendo y leyendo todo lo que podía, lo malo fue que rápidamente se ganó el título de nerd y el desprecio de algunos de sus compañeros; Io amaba lo que estudiaba y el ser ignorado por casi todo el salón no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

En el segundo semestre fue cuando las cosas se pusieron interesantes, un día mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca un joven de cabello castaño claro tropezó y tiró los libros que sostenía; sonriendo, Io se agachó y ayudó a recogerlos, al mirar hacia los lados se sorprendió al ver que nadie más se había molestado en ayudar. Ese día conoció a Baian.

Baian se convirtió en su mejor amigo en cuestión de meses, él estudiando mercadotecnia e Io estudiando publicidad los hizo unidos y que comenzaran a pensar en un futuro trabajando juntos. Con Baian aparecieron nuevas personas que hacían un increíble contraste con las personas que Io había conocido en su primer semestre, rápidamente se formaron lazos de amistad que se fortalecían conforme los meses pasaban, Io tenía amigos con gustos muy diversos como Sorrento que estudiaba música o Krishna que estaba en filosofía; pero quien le daba más lata y provocó que varios de sus compañeros lo odiaran era Julián Solo, heredero de una gran fortuna que era mucho mayor a la que tenían todos los estudiantes de la escuela juntos.

A pesar de tener amigos con ventaja socioeconómica, Io no comentaba nada sobre los problemas financieros que comenzaba a molestarle. Trabajaba medio turno y turnos completos en fin de semana para poder sustentar sus gastos, pero comenzaba a llegar a un punto donde tenía que decidir entre comer o seguir estudiando. Sin embargo, la suerte le llegó en forma de vacaciones decembrinas; una vez que estas empezaron Io comenzó a trabajar todo el día como mesero en el restaurant más prestigioso de la ciudad con el propósito de ahorrar para el siguiente semestre.

Amaba la Navidad, pero ese año todo lo que haría en el 24 sería trabajar de 5 a.m. a 8 p.m. y, al llegar a su pequeño cuarto, dormir hasta el siguiente día. Sus planes se interrumpieron cuando Baian se apareció en su departamento invitándolo a una fiesta que planeaban sus amigos.

-Vamos Io, ven a la casa de Sorrento en nochebuena- Baian había juntado las dos manos en forma de súplica.

-No lo sé, no tengo dinero.

-No te pregunté si tenías dinero- Baian se cruzó de brazos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- ¿Irán todos?- preguntó Io mientras le pasaba una taza con té a Baian.

-No, Kanon pasará Navidad con otros amigos suyos, aunque dijo que lo veríamos en año nuevo; pero irá el hermano adoptivo de Kaysa y Thetis.

\- ¿No crees que Isaac es demasiado joven para verlos tomar? Y no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo- Io entrecerró los ojos al ver a Baian abrir la boca para hablar- el año pasado nos reunimos en casa de Julián y tuve que pasar Navidad cuidando de seis borrachos.

-No beberemos... tanto. Te prometo que esta vez haremos las cosas como se deben- Baian colocó su mano en el corazón mientras sonreía.

-Bueno...- Io se quedó en silencio, pensando en una excusa para no ir.

-Ya no tienes ideas, vamos, será divertido. Incluso ya le pedimos permiso a tu jefe para que te dejara faltar el 24 y 25, y de paso en año nuevo.

\- ¿Hablaron con Izō? ¿por qué? ¿qué les dijo?- Io se levantó de su silla sorprendido.

-Cálmate, sólo le dijimos que queríamos celebrar Navidad contigo y que dejara de explotarte. Debo admitir que no esperábamos que se riera tanto, pero aceptó, y de todas formas el 24 y 31 sólo se trabaja medio día- Baian alzó los hombros mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

\- ¿Le... le dijeron que me explotaba? - Io palideció mientras volvía a su silla.

-Trabajas mucho, de hecho, por eso fue que se rio. Dijo que él sólo te había contratado para el turno de la tarde, pero fuiste tú el que le insistió en trabajar los dos- Baian se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo- nos hace pensar que eres un obsesivo del trabajo, es eso o... o necesitas dinero. ¿Necesit...

-Está bien, acepto- Io interrumpió a Baian antes de que terminara su idea.

Contento, Baian se retiró después de lograr su objetivo. Después de eso no pasó mucho, Io dedicó toda una semana a pensar en que sería bueno para llevar a la reunión, puesto que otra cosa que le habían enseñado sus padres era nunca llegar a una fiesta sin llevar algo.

El 24, a pesar de no ir a trabajar, Io se había levantado temprano para pasar al centro comercial a ver que podía llevar; no contaba con mucho dinero en el bolsillo, pero esperaba encontrar algo bonito. Se paseo por todo el centro buscando; vio personas con grandes compras de último momento, grandes adornos para los hogares que no podía pagar, a dos adultos tomándose fotos con el Santa Claus que estaba en el centro, a un rubio tratando de separar la pelea entre un peliblanco y un chico disfrazado de duende, y vio a su jefe acompañado de un pelirrojo comprando latas de fruta.

Pasó toda la mañana buscando, pero no encontraba nada adecuado y cuando lo hacía, el precio sobrepasaba lo que tenía en el bolsillo. Pensó en llevar un postre o algo por el estilo, pero llegaba a su mente lo que le había dicho Sorrento sobre no llevar nada de comida ya que con lo que tenía "basta y sobra"; otra idea fue comprar algo para Sorrento, pero desistió de ella al darse cuenta de que le tendría que comprar algo a todos los de la fiesta.

Al rededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde fue cuando salió del centro comercial completamente desilusionado, caminó entre las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y la mente imaginando como sería la reunión; era más que obvio que todos llevarían al menos dos botellas de alcohol y probablemente Julián llevaría regalos.

El frio se encargó de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, al mirar hacia enfrente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, caminó más lento tratando de averiguar en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraba exactamente. Al cruzar la calle lo único que encontró fue una navaja que apuntaba a su estómago.

-Dame todo.

Io se quitó el saco y se lo dio, ya había sido asaltado antes pero nunca había tenido una navaja tan cerca. Cuando el sujeto salió corriendo, Io cerró las manos en un gesto de enojo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque estaba enojado.

Minutos de estar caminando concluyeron cuando logró llegar a su edificio, subió rápido las escaleras y cuando entró en su departamento pateo uno de sus muebles. Ese sujeto se había llevado toda su paga de la quincena.

Tratando de calmar su enojo se sentó en una silla, ya que no contaba con sillones; después de varios minutos logró relajarse y pensar en que se supone que haría ahora, no solo con la fiesta sino con el dinero. El ánimo de asistir disminuyó y pensó en no ir.

Caminó hasta su cama y se aventó a esta, no podía decepcionar a sus amigos faltando, ya lo había hecho varias veces atrás y estaba seguro de que, si lo hacía en esta, el único que tal vez le seguiría hablando era Baian, ni siquiera Sorrento le hablaría.

Mientras miraba el techo recordó la historia que siempre le contaba a sus amigos en los meses previos a Navidad: cuando era niño el único árbol de Navidad con el que contaba era una pequeño, cerca de 30 cm, que sus padres habían comprado el año en que Io había nacido; el recordar ese árbol le ayudaba a pensar que cualquier cosa, si se hacía de corazón, era mucho más apreciada que algo grande que se hacía sólo por hacer, además de que para él era un símbolo de unión familiar ya que a pesar de trabajar todo el día, sus padres siempre lograban estar juntos en Navidad. Io se dio cuenta de que justo eso hacía, quería algo grande porque su educación le decía que no podía llegar con las manos vacías a una fiesta.

Io hizo un pequeño recuento del año, no fue difícil darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban en la mayoría de las cosas buenas que le sucedieron en el año; todos y cada uno de ellos había sabido ayudarlo a su manera y eso era una buena razón para estar agradecido además de que le habían mostrado que eran una familia. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y buscó dentro de las cajas de su closet el pequeño árbol de Navidad.

Justo en ese momento, Baian y Julián tocaron a su puerta, al abrirla Io se dio cuenta que no se había cambiado de ropa, puesto que sus dos amigos estaban perfectamente arreglados.

-Vinimos por ti ya que imaginamos que a la mera hora te retractarías- Baian entró como si fuera su casa.

-Y al parecer no nos equivocamos, ni siquiera te has arreglado- Julián también entró y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Me baño rápido y nos vamos, ¿bien? - Io sonrió y corrió hacia el baño.

-No rezongó... debió fumar algo- Baian acercó su mano a su barbilla y volteo a ver a Julián que mordía un sándwich- ¡Julián!, ¡no te comas las cosas de Io!... Dame un pedazo.

Cuando Io estuvo preparado, los tres amigos salieron rumbo a la casa de Sorrento, al ver el arbolito, Julián y Baian sonrieron ya que sabían lo que ese arbolito significaba para Io.

Ya en la fiesta, todos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

-Creo que de todas las cosas que estos vagos trajeron, la tuya es las mejor- Thetis sostuvo el arbolito y le colocó una de sus pulseras de plata- aunque sería mejor si te hubieras molestado en adornarlo.

-Thetis tiene razón- Krishna rio antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

\- ¿En qué? - Isaac volteo a verlo confundido.

-En lo de adornar el árbol, por supuesto, lo que traje no está tan mal.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió Kaysa mientras le hacía un gesto de asco al tofu de Krishna.

\- En ese caso propongo adornar el árbol de Io- Baian se quitó uno de sus anillos y lo colocó en una rama.

Todos comenzaron a quitarse sus joyas y colocarlas en el árbol, cuando terminaron de adornarlo Sorrento se acercó al enorme árbol de Navidad que tenía en su sala y lo desconectó; en la mesa de centro colocó el árbol de Io.

-Bien, antes de cenar es momento de impresionarlos con mi música- Sorrento se paró frente a la chimenea con su flauta entre las manos.

-Noo... todo menos eso- Baian se recargó en Io- por favor mátame.

Las suplicas de Baian no evitaron que Sorrento tocara algunas canciones que había compuesto recientemente. Mientras escuchaban, Io sonrió al pensaba en lo afortunado que era por pasar Navidad con sus amigos, que terminaron convirtiéndose en su familia.

COMENTARIOS:

Como siempre, gracias por leer.

Espero que la historia y la lectura resultaran agradables. Agradezco los comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo; además de que me hace muy feliz saber que a las personas les gusta lo que escribo.

Felices fiestas!


	5. Cerca del final

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y sus respectivos a Toei._

HISTORIA 5: Cerca del final.

La música sonaba en todo el departamento, a pesar de provenir de una caja de música, era fuerte y clara. La caja era vieja, más de 80 años en su familia le habían pasado factura.

Orfeo se acercó a la caja y la cerró con cuidado; después de cerrarla miró por la ventana, en la calle todos se preparaban para celebrar Navidad. Su mirada subió hasta encontrarse con el cielo, estaba nublado; Orfeo amaba ese tipo de días.

Caminó hacia su cocina, se detuvo cuando sintió que había pisado algo, se agachó para recoger su lira que se encontraba en el suelo, al levantarla se dio cuenta de que la había roto; suspiró y la colocó en la mesa de su cocina.

Comenzó a prepararse el desayuno cuando tocaron el timbre.

Orfeo volvió a suspirar y dejó su desayuno para caminar hacia la puerta, que habían vuelto a tocar.

-Disculpe, se encuentra el valeroso, talentoso e increíble Orfeo- una voz masculina tratando de sonar femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando Orfeo abrió la puerta las risas de sus amigos inundaron todo el pasillo.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar es Algol tratando de declararte su amor- Dio se adelantó a todos y saludó a Orfeo con la mano.

-Oye, ¿qué pasó? Solo lo hice porque aposté con Misty.

-Solo te dije que hablaras como mujer, no que mencionaras tus sentimientos ocultos hacia Orfeo- Misty también saludo al dueño de la casa.

Los tres entraron después de que Orfeo se hiciera a un lado para que pasaran, estaban tan sumidos en su plática que no notaron que Orfeo llevaba 5 minutos esperando a que le dijeran que estaban haciendo ahí.

-Bueno, a todo esto, ¿qué hacen aquí?- Orfeo se sentó en uno de los sillones junto con sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Es obvio, vinimos a preguntarte si vendrás a la fiesta de Navidad que hemos estado organizando.

-No lo sé Dio, estaré ocupado.

\- ¿Ocupado? ¿Haciendo qué? - Misty cruzó los brazos con un ligero gesto de reproche.

-Tengo planes para esta noche.

\- ¿Eso incluye sentarte aquí solo, llorando por lo que pasó en la academia? - preguntó Misty.

\- No es eso, ya saben que no me importa quedar en segundo lugar.

-Sí, pero también sabemos que el primer lugar rechazó el premio por lo que trataron de darte el premio a ti- interrumpió Algol.

\- Mime tiene más talento que yo para eso.

-No es cierto, lo sabes, nosotros lo sabemos y hasta Mime lo sabe ¿o por qué crees que lo rechazó? - Misty se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a lado de Orfeo.

-No hablemos de eso, regresemos al tema principal... - Dio se acercó a sus amigos- la fiesta.

-Cierto, vamos Orfeo no pierdes nada. Todos van a ir- Algol sonrió- y si tenemos suerte es probable que Shaina vuelva a emborracharse como el año pasado y vuelva a bailar sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Eso no fue en año nuevo?- Dio miró a Algol confundido.

-Lo importante es que volverá a bailar- Algol volvió a sonreír.

-Eres un depravado- Misty lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Bueno ya! No quiero seguir escuchando sus tonterías, ¿si acepto se van a ir?

-¿Nos estas corriendo?- Misty se llevó una mano a la cara fingiendo indignación.

-Tómenlo como quieran...

\- ¿Pero si vendrás?- preguntó Algol.

-No tengo opción.

\- ¡Bien!- Dio se levantó y comenzó a jalar a Algol- en ese caso nos vamos, tenemos que comprar tequila.

\- ¿Quien dijo que tomaríamos tequila? - Misty también se levantó y acompaño a sus amigos a la puerta.

-Una fiesta no es una fiesta sin tequila- Dio llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

Orfeo acompañó a sus amigos hasta las escaleras del edificio, una vez que se aseguró de que bajaran, caminó hacia su departamento, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo para buscar sus llaves en su sudadera.

\- ¡Hola! - Eurídice saludó a Orfeo con la mano.

-Hola Eurídice. Siento el ruido que estuvieron haciendo mis amigos.

\- No te preocupes, después de 2 años siendo vecinos ya me acostumbré.

-Me alegra saberlo- Orfeo abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, pero se detuvo- espero que te diviertas hoy.

Orfeo entró sin darle tiempo a Eurídice de responder, caminó hacia la cocina y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno. Al finalizar se duchó y se puso su traje negro, no se abrochó la corbata sólo la dejó sobrepuesta.

Regresó a la sala y sostuvo la caja de música entre sus manos; con cuidado, la puso en una bolsa de regalo color rojo. Se miró al espejo para asegurarse de estar bien arreglado, una vez que estuvo seguro salió de su departamento.

Dio solo 5 pasos hasta que llegó a la puerta de Eurídice, con cuidado colocó la bolsa en el suelo y se dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

Mientras bajaba, sonrió al imaginar la sorpresa que se llevaría Eurídice al ver el regalo. La conocía desde que eran niños, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella hasta que se mudó al mismo edificio donde vivía ella. Después de eso salieron un par de veces, pero Orfeo estaba tan concentrado en su carrera como para avanzar en la relación o tener al menos una; aun así, Eurídice siguió tratando con él.

Al llegar a la calle caminó sin un rumbo fijo por la ciudad, admiraba el paisaje que esta le ofrecía, el viento frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero lo ignoraba ya que para el final del día eso ya no importaría.

Le hubiera gustado despedirse de sus amigos o al menos poder verlos a todos, era más que obvio que no se presentaría en la fiesta de Navidad ya que esta interfería con sus planes. Lo había planeado por semanas, incluso podría decirse meses; estaba cansado, no tenía una razón concreta para suicidarse, solo quería hacerlo porque se sentía demasiado cansado como para seguir respirando. Su situación económica no era mala, tenía a su familia y amigos que siempre lo habían apoyado en todo; nada lo orillaba a hacerlo, sin embargo, ya lo había decidido.

Que fuera exactamente en 24 de diciembre no tenía nada que ver, no tenía nada en contra de esa fecha, pero tampoco era muy creyente de esas ideas. Al igual que sus amigos y varias personas, Orfeo asistía a fiestas y bebía con sus compañeros hasta el amanecer, la razón o el significado de la Navidad no le interesaban y si era honesto, no conocía a nadie que fuera diferente.

A mitad de octubre había decidido que su vida llegaría a su fin; tomó su calendario de pared, arrancó las hojas que correspondían a los tres meses faltantes y con los ojos cerrados se dispuso a señalar un día. Las primeras 5 veces no señalaba a nada o señalaba un día que ya había pasado; fue hasta la sexta que la punta de su pluma terminó en el día 24 de diciembre.

Fue una gran casualidad.

Dio un par de vueltas por su vecindario, caminó hacia el centro comercial donde paseo por todas las tiendas que había visitado en compañía de sus amigos; cerca de la licorería del lugar se detuvo al ver a Jamian y Sirius comprando un par de botellas, no fue visto por ninguno de ellos, principalmente porque estaban más ocupados discutiendo sobre que bebidas llevar a la fiesta que viendo a las personas que pasaban.

Al salir del centro comercial se dirigió a la academia de música. Encontró algunos estudiantes y maestros del lugar, supuso que se debía al concierto sinfónico que la escuela ofrecería; al pasar por la cartelera se detuvo para ver quienes se presentarían.

Todos los años se hacían pruebas para que los mejores alumnos se presentaran en los dos conciertos de fin de año. Esa fue la primera vez que Orfeo decidió participar más porque lo obligaron sus maestros y amigos que por que él quisiera. El resultado fue inesperado; Orfeo era para varios profesores el mejor alumno de la academia y el que los jueces le dieran el segundo lugar provocó que varios hablaran de una injusticia, el primer lugar fue para un alumno de primer semestre al que también habían obligado a que participara.

Se suponía que quien sería el estelar era Mime pero él rechazó el primer lugar. Desesperados, los directivos de la universidad le ofrecieron el primer puesto a Orfeo, pero él también lo rechazó; incluso si hubiera ganado habría rechazado el premio.

Leyó la lista de nombres y se sorprendió al ver que el nombre de Sorrento, que fue el tercer lugar, tampoco figuraba en la lista. En ese momento, en otra coincidencia, Sorrento apareció del otro lado del pasillo; estaba hablando por teléfono por lo que no notó la presencia del otro músico.

Al ver a Sorrento desaparecer al final del pasillo, Orfeo sonrió por la coincidencia y caminó hacia el lado de donde provenía Sorrento. Recorrió los dos edificios, al llegar a las zonas verdes se detuvo para fumar un poco y disfrutar del paisaje de su universidad; cuando terminó continuo su recorrido deteniéndose en uno de los salones que tenía la puerta abierta. Dentro del salón se encontraba un piano, Orfeo se acercó y acaricio las teclas, sin poder resistirlo, se sentó frente a él y comenzó a tocar "People are strange" de uno de sus grupos favoritos.

Mientras tocaba sentía como se formaba un nudo en su garganta y estómago, muy en el fondo esperaba que alguien llegara y lo sacara del abismo en el que se encontraba, pero nadie aparecía.

Al terminar de tocar salió del salón y caminó hacia la salida de la universidad. En la calle redirigió sus pasos hacia su casa, en el camino admiraba como las luces navideñas adornaban las casas, negocios y calles; si había algo que le gustaba de esas fechas era el ver todas las luces que tintineaban a un determinado ritmo, ver luces de diferentes colores y formas de alguna forma le hacían feliz.

Llegó a su edificio y subió lentamente las escaleras; en su piso todo estaba en silencio lo que le hizo pensar que Eurídice había salido. Al entrar en su departamento se preguntó por qué no había comprado luces para adornar.

Suspiró resignado y se acercó a su espejo donde finalmente se abrochó la corbata.

Caminó hacia la puerta del balcón y la abrió.

Al llegar al barandal admiró la vista que este le ofrecía de la ciudad, se subió arriba de él para poder ver mejor.

Dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la calle y levantó la vista observando el cielo claro en el que se podían apreciar algunas estrellas, las nubes habían desaparecido.

Al mirar hacia en frente vio cómo su puerta principal se abría y Eurídice entraba con la bolsa de regalo en sus manos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, ella corrió hacia donde él se encontraba; Orfeo trató de bajar, pero perdió el equilibrio y resbaló.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó; al abrirlos vio a Eurídice sosteniéndolo de la mano izquierda. A mirarla a la cara vio como ella lloraba.

-No... no te sueltes- Eurídice lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.

Orfeo no respondió, en un destelló recordó que todo el día había estado esperando a que alguien apareciera y lo salvara. Levantó la mano derecha y trató de sostenerse de uno de los barrotes del barandal.

Eurídice lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas obstruían su visión, pero eso no evitó que siguiera tratando de ayudar a Orfeo, el estómago le dolía por estar sobré el barandal y con cada segundo le costaba más trabajo respirar.

Finalmente logró levantarlo, Orfeo se apoyó en el barandal y con sus pies logró empujarse hasta que cayó en el balcón, al momento de tocar el suelo Orfeo se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

Al volver a abrir los ojos Orfeo se sintió mareado, el olor a medicamento y el techo blanco fue lo primero que percibió. Su mente tardó en recordar que había sido lo último que vio y cuando pudo hacerlo se sentó rápidamente pensando en Eurídice, encontró su caja de música en una mesa de la habitación.

Sintió como las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse evitó que eso sucediera.

\- ¿Orfeo? - Misty se acercó con la mayoría de sus amigos detrás de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Shaina le acarició el bazo izquierdo que tenía una férula.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando? -Asterión se adelantó a todos y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

-Yo...

-No sabes por lo que tuvimos que pasar, cerebro de pájaro- Capella se unió al reclamo.

-Lo siento chicos, es solo que...

-Esa no es la forma de impresionar a una chica- Babel negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? - Orfeo miró a sus amigos confundido.

-Parece que el golpe le afectó el cerebro- Albiore se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro de Orfeo- Tu vecina estaba mirando por el barandal cuando, según dice ella, pero yo creo que también se golpeó la cabeza, se resbalo y casi cae 4 pisos sino hubieras aparecido para salvarla. Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando llegaron al suelo.

\- ¿Ella dijo eso? -Orfeo se alteró.

-Sip, es lo que le dijo al doctor, paramédicos, policías, su familia y a nosotros- Dio comenzó a hacer el recuento con sus dedos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más tocaron la puerta, Babel la abrió al ser el más cercano a ella, Eurídice entró en la habitación, ella también tenía una férula en el brazo izquierdo. Todos los presentes se miraron entre si sin saber qué hacer.

-Bueno, creo que iremos a ver si ya puso la marrana- Dio comenzó a empujar a todos hacia la salida.

\- ¿Si ya puso quién? Te dije que no usaras tus mexicanismos conmigo Dio- Sirius se volteó a ver a su amigo que seguía empujándolo.

-Luego te explico- Dio se quedó al final y se volteó para ver a Orfeo y Eurídice- suerte- giño el ojo y cerró la puerta.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Orfeo pensaba en algo que decirle, pero nada venía a su mente por lo que terminó mirando al suelo.

-Vine a ver como estabas- Eurídice se acercó a la cama.

-Estoy bien, creo... yo... yo- Orfeo levantó la cara para verla- Eurídice perdóname.

-No tengo por qué.

-Mira tú brazo, es mi culpa. No tenías por qué mentir sobre lo que sucedió.

-No quería que te metieras en problemas, o que tus amigos te dijeran algo.

-Eres muy buena- Orfeo desvió la mirada a la caja de música- ¿no te gustó?

-Es un bonito detalle, pero recuerdo que me dijiste que es de tu familia, no podía aceptarla. Orfeo... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Estaba cansado, era como si alguien me hubiera quitado toda mi fuerza y ganas de vivir. Pensé que sería fácil pero dentro de mí, en el fondo, quería que alguien me pidiera que no lo hiciera.

Eurídice bajo la mirada pensando en lo que le había dicho.

-Eurídice- Orfeo la llamó para que lo mirara- gracias.

Ambos sonrieron y Eurídice se acercó para abrazarlo, Orfeo acaricio su cabeza con cuidado; las lágrimas de Orfeo caían en el cabello de Eurídice, y las de ella mojaban la bata de él.

Se abrazaron con fuerza a pesar de que no podían hacerlo bien por sus brazos lastimados, Orfeo pensó en la calidez de ese abrazo y que tenía mucho tiempo que no recibía uno así. Después de varios minutos dejó de sentir las lágrimas de Eurídice, al verla se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, sonrió mientras le quitaba un par de mechones de cabello de la cara. Se acercó a la caja de música y la abrió como cuidado, la música comenzó a inundar la habitación.

Orfeo miró hacia la ventana, donde varios cuetes iluminaron el cielo, una vez pensó en que quería que alguien llegara y lo salvara, le diera sentido a su vida, volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de que al fin tenía a ese alguien.

Comentarios:

Primero, gracias por leer.

Tenía otra historia preparada para los santos de plata, pero escribí esto el miércoles y me gustó más que el otro. No es una historia navideña en sí, pero es ambientada o en época navideña así que eso cuenta para mí xD

Como dato extra, la canción que tocaba la caja de música es el ending de Soul of Gold: "Yakusoku no Ashita e", es mi segundo ending favorito de Saint Seiya y hace poco escuché la versión de la caja de música, así que esa fue la primera inspiración para escribir esto.

Felices fiestas.


	6. Última Navidad

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, en este caso le pertenecen a Toei o a quien los haya creado, si Kurumada participó entonces también a él._

PENÚLTIMA HISTORIA: Última Navidad.

-Bien, sólo tenemos que esperar a que Siegfried y los demás lleguen y nos pondremos de acuerdo- Hilda miró a sus amigos.

-Debieron haber llegado hace media hora- Bud señaló su reloj de pulsera- yo digo que el pavo no es tan importante, podemos cenar otra cosa y hacerlo sin ellos.

-Lo dice el que llegó hace quince minutos- Alberich lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste enano?!

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste animal!

\- ¡Oye, con mi hermano no te metas!- Syd empujó a Alberich- solo yo puedo insultarlo.

\- ¡Cállate Syd!- Bud empujó a Syd- estoy mejor sin tu ayuda.

-Chicos, por favor cálmense- la joven Freya trató, sin éxito, de calmar a sus amigos.

\- ¿No les da vergüenza que una niña de 13 años trate de calmarlos?- Fenrir negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Tú cállate cara de perro!- Alberich le gritó en medio de la pelea de los gemelos.

-¡Wow! Pequeño y de mecha corta- Thor rio ante su propio chiste.

Todos comenzaron a discutir a excepción de Mime, que sólo estaba sentado frente a la puerta, y Hagen que trataba de que Freya no se metiera en el pleito.

Mime cruzó los brazos al ver como Alberich se subía a la espalda de Thor, si los demás no llegaban la pelea podría extenderse hasta una hora; se levantó al sentir que alguien abría la puerta, al mirar hacia ella vio a Utgard salir con un dejo de confusión en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mirando a Mime.

-Nada, los chicos están jugando- Mime sonrió y empujó a Utgard adentro de la casa.

\- ¿Estás seguro que está bien?, Surt está ahorcando a Fenrir.

-No pasa nada- Mime se paró frente a Utgard para que no siguiera viendo la escena- regresa a la casa, está haciendo un poco de frío.

Utgard asintió y entró sin decir nada más. Al cerrarse la puerta Mime volteo a ver a sus amigos, caminó hacia donde estaban los causantes de la pelea: Syd, Bud, Alberich y Thor, golpeo en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos para que se calmaran, al hacerlo los demás también dejaron de pelear.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, animal? - gritó Syd sobándose la cabeza.

-Utgard acaba de salir porque escuchó su infantil pelea. Espero que se sientan avergonzados- Mime negó con la cabeza.

-Finalmente dejan de discutir, gracias Mime- Hilda se paró al frente para que todos la miraran- recuerden que no habría peleas hoy, por Utgard.

-Aún debemos esperar a que lleguen los demás- Freya ayudaba a Fenrir a levantarse.

Nadie replicó, todos se dispusieron a esperar a que los demás llegaran, Mime levantó la vista al cielo, estaba nublado. Se encogió un poco por el viento frío que comenzaba.

Ese sin duda era un día especial, no solo para él, sino para todos sus amigos. En los años anteriores siempre se reunían en las fechas decembrinas, era una especie de tradición entre ellos, pero sin duda este año era muy especial y melancólico para todos.

Utgard, uno de sus amigos, había enfermado. Después de varios estudios se le diagnosticó con leucemia. Fue un golpe duro para todos; las cosas se complicaron cuando él les informó que había decidido no someterse a tratamiento, a pesar de los intentos por convencerlo, lo obvio les llegó a todos como un balde de agua fría: moriría.

Al principio quien se llevó lo más difícil de la noticia fue Mime, ya que él vivía con Utgard era quien se terminó ocupando del delicado estado de su amigo. Lo difícil de la situación se reflejó en su escuela, por esa razón cuando ganó el concurso de la academia de música varios pensaron que se lo habían dado por lástima; aunque esa no fue la razón por la que rechazó el premio, lo rechazó por que Utgard les había pedido a sus amigos celebrar la Navidad de la forma tradicional.

Para suerte de Mime las cosas habían mejorado cuando Siegfried y Sigmund decidieron mudarse con ellos, principalmente para ayudar a Mime y cuidar a Utgard. Eso hizo que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles y, después de seis meses, Mime pudo dormir bien.

Esa sería su última Navidad, todos lo sabían, por eso se esforzaban en hacer de la cena una velada perfecta.

\- ¡Finalmente! - Alberich se acercó a los recién llegados sacando a Mime de sus pensamientos.

-Lo sentimos, había una fila interminable en la tienda para comprar el pavo- Siegfried salió del auto.

-Les dije que lo compráramos la semana pasada, pero nadie me hace caso- Mime se acercó para ayudar.

-Bueno, al menos ya tenemos todo, ¿verdad? - Lyfia salió del auto con rollos de papel para envolver regalos.

-Bien, antes de entrar creo que es necesario recordarles que todos debemos de actuar como si la enfermedad de Utgard no existiera, él quiere que las cosas sean así y hay que hacer todo lo posible para que esté cómodo- Hilda caminó hacia la entrada de la casa.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a entrar. En semanas anteriores habían adornado, por la salud de Utgard la fiesta sería en su casa; todos habían ayudado a colocar los adornos ya que eran muchos, tanto que quien entrara pensaría que esa era una tienda de adornos y no una casa.

Todos comenzaron a hacer lo que le tocaba a cada quien, como lavar la vajilla o empezar la cena; los únicos que medianamente ayudaba eran Mime y Utgard, el primero por estar más al pendiente de la salud del segundo.

La tarea de ambos era sencilla y más o menos útil, sólo tenían que revisar que todos los focos de las series prendieran, ambos estuvieron revisando con cuidado hasta que, pasadas las dos horas, Utgard decidió ir a su cuarto a dormir un poco.

-Mime- Hilda apareció con una cuchara y sobre su ropa un mandil de cocina- ¿puedes ir a comprar dos latas de duraznos?

-Pero si compramos ocho.

-Sí, pero los gemelos se comieron dos- Hilda entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya voy- Mime suspiró y caminó a la puerta principal.

Se colocó su abrigo que se encontraba en el perchero y salió. Caminó hacia la tienda más cercana. Durante el camino pensaba en quien había ocupado su lugar en el recital, hasta donde sabía los directivos de la escuela le darían su lugar a quien quedó en segundo, Orfeo.

Pensaba en cualquier cosa que evitara que recordara la delicada situación de su amigo, pero todo parecía llevarlo a eso. La muerte no era algo que le gustara pensar e irónicamente estaba consciente de que eso era lo único que siempre estaría ahí. Pensar en ella le hacía recordar los traumas de su infancia, el enterarse de que era adoptado y la muerte de su padrastro eran las cosas que solían despertarlo por las noches.

Había cosas que sin duda nunca olvidaría y lo marcarían por el resto de su existencia, para su desgracia el perder a su amigo también era una de ellas.

Abandonó la tristeza cuando entró a su casa, todo se veía igual a como estaba cuando se fue; al ir a la cocina y entregar lo que le habían encargado, Hilda aprovechó para enviarlo por más cosas que necesitaban. Después de regresar por sexta vez de la tienda, Mime exigió saber el por qué tenía que ir a la tienda si se suponía ya habían comprado todo.

-No es nuestra culpa- Freya cortaba las manzanas para la ensalada- ellos se están comiendo nuestros ingredientes.

-Esto no pasaría si me hubieran hecho caso cuando les dije que teníamos que comprar lo doble de lo original- Syd negó con la cabeza.

-Ya les dije que dejen de comer, si siguen así no tendrán hambre para la noche- Hilda trató de sonar calmada- Mime, ¿irás por el chocolate o no?

-Yo voy contigo- Utgard apareció en la entrada de la cocina.

Sin responder, aunque un poco fastidiado, Mime asintió y se dirigió, de nuevo, hacia la salida después de asegurarse de que Utgard se abrigara bien.

Los dos caminaban hacia la tienda en silencio, no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas desde que Siegfried y Sigmund se mudarán con ellos, y aun así no había mucho que hablar, Mime procuraba no mencionar nada que pudiera hacer referencia hacia el futuro ya que Utgard no lo tenía.

-Hace mucho frío, ¿no? - Utgarf trató de tener un poco de conversación.

-Siempre lo hace en esta época del año.

-Oye, ¿te puedo decir algo? -preguntó Utgarf después de un breve silencio.

-Claro- Mime sonrío.

-Estoy agradecido por lo mucho que te esfuerzas al cuidarme, pero no quiero que abandones tus metas sólo por hacerlo, dentro de poco eso ya no importará, es como si estuvieras ayudando a un cadáver.

Mime se detuvo y miró a su amigo confundido.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, el que me cuiden, no sólo tú sino todos, me hace sentir inservible- Utgard lo miró a los ojos.

-Siempre te he admirado por la forma en la que manejas tu enfermedad, actúas como si no la tuvieras, es sólo que no sé cómo se supone que debo de actuar con todo esto- Mime sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

-El que aún seas mi amigo es más que suficiente.

-No quiero que mueras...

Mime miró hacia su derecha tratando de que no se notará mucho el que estaba llorando.

-Todos tienen que hacerlo.

Al voltear hacia enfrente vio que Utgard también lloraba y trataba de sonreír.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, dejando que las lágrimas y todo lo que habían acumulado saliera, cuando Mime sintió que un peso se alejaba de su espalda caminó hasta donde estaba Utgard y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos o Hilda va a matarnos.

Un par de minutos más y la predicción de Mime se cumplía, Hilda estaba molesta pero su enojo disminuyó al ver que ambos se encontraban bien.

Con la Luna en el cielo la cena dio inicio, Urtgard fue el encargado de cortar el pavo y repartir las porciones. La mesa estaba llena de una gran variedad de alimentos que rápidamente se acabaron, dejando a Hilda más que sorprendida.

Las risas y bromas continuaron aún después de terminada la cena; movieron la mesa a una pared e improvisaron una pista de baile donde todos participaron, incluso la pequeña Freya bailó con todos sus amigos sin ecepción. Cerca de la media noche, Utgard se acercó al estéreo y bajó el volumen para dar su gran discurso.

-Gracias a todos por organizar esta maravillosa velada. Hilda, Freya, Siegfried, Syd, Bud, Alberich, Frodi y Surt gracias por la excelente comida, no cave duda que tu puesto en el restaurant está más que merecido ¿cierto, Hilda? - la mencionada rio ante el comentario- Hagen, Lyfia, Thor y Fenrir gracias por los hermosos envoltorios de regalos, empiezo a dudar en abrir el mío o guardarlo tal como está; Mime, gracias por no hacerme sentir tan inútil, creo que hicimos un buen trabajo con las luces- Utgard sonrió mientras veía a su alrededor- Este año ha sido difícil, la muerte ha estado más presente que nunca y quiero que se mantenga alejada, pero si llegara a aparecer la recibiré gustoso ya que al menos tuve la oportunidad de divertirme con ustedes un poco más- Lyfia y Freya comenzaron a llorar ante las palabras de su amigo- estoy agradecido con ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por mí que las palabras no pueden expresar todo lo que siento. Fue divertido, no cambiaría ni un sólo momento con ustedes por al menos un segundo más de vida.

Hilda se acercó a Utgard y lo abrazó con fuerza, al igual que ella todos se acercaron y comenzaron a abrazarlo uno por uno.

-Bueno, después de que nos hiciste llorar creo que es momento de pasar a cosas más felices- Alberich se acercó al estéreo y le subió el volumen.

Aún con pequeñas lágrimas todos volvieron a bailar una vez más antes de abrir los regalos.

Después de dejar a Freya con Siegfried, Mime tomó su copa y la llenó de vino, aún se sentía melancólico, pero no planeaba dejar que eso acabara con el buen humor de la fiesta; se acercó a sus amigos cuando vio que todos comenzaban a agarrar los regalos, en su mente sólo esperaba que la última Navidad de Utgard fuera exactamente lo que quería y al mirar a su amigo bromear con los gemelos no tuvo que imaginar más, pues sabía que así fue.

COMENTARIOS:

Gracias por leer.

Bien, esta es la penúltima historia; fue difícil escoger quien sería quien enfermara, no quería "matar" a ninguno de los dioses guerreros de la serie clásica ya que consideré que originalmente ellos ya habían sufrido mucho xD así que escogí a Utgard por ser quien menos participó en Soul of Gold y una vez que lo escogí me vi obligada a utilizar a los demás, no a todos, sólo a algunos.

Espero que la historia fuera de su agrado, personalmente estoy satisfecha con los resultados.

Felices fiestas!


	7. Primera Navidad

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

ÚLTIMA HISTORIA: Primera Navidad.

Al sentir el Sol en su cara se levantó lentamente, se talló los ojos mientras bostezaba y miró toda su habitación pensando en que tenía hambre, al mirar su despertador y ver que no pasaban de las ocho de la mañana volvió a acostarse pensando en que el hambre podía esperar, no quería levantarse con el desastre que estaba seguro en esos momentos se encontraba en su casa, sin duda era el inicio del fin. Tratando de dormir un poco más, Shaka se cubrió completamente con las cobijas; el sueño regresó y cómodamente él lo recibió, hasta que escuchó como la puerta de su habitación era azotada y alguien caminaba hacia su cama.

\- ¡Ya despierta flojo! ¡Es hora de levantarse! - Death Mask empezó a jalar las cobijas por lo que Shaka hizo lo mismo.

-Lárgate- fue la respuesta.

-No, estoy despierto desde las 5 de la mañana por ti, justo ahora podría estar en mi cama durmiendo feliz.

Shaka dejó de jalar las cobijas provocando que su amigo callera al suelo.

-Yo no lo pedí- contestó serio.

-Pero si accediste así que deja de holgazanear y apúrate- Death Mask se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

Solo, Shaka suspiró resignado y salió de la cama. Caminó lentamente al baño para comenzar su ritual matutino de belleza, no era que le importara como se viera, el problema era que al vivir con Afrodita ese era casi un requerimiento especial a menos que quisiera que lo corrieran a patadas de la casa.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, Shaka salió de su habitación bañado y arreglado, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya lo esperaban.

-Finalmente, hasta que te dignas en aparecer- Afrodita levantó las manos.

-No molestes- Shaka caminó a la cafetera y se sirvió un poco del contenido.

-Idiota- susurró Afrodita- Bien, ya que estamos todos vamos a repasar el plan para este día, Camus.

\- ¡Otra vez! - Death Mask gritó molesto- es la tercera vez que lo revisamos el día de hoy.

-Dije Camus, no metiche- Afrodita rodó los ojos- Camus.

-Bueno no vale la pena comenzar desde las cinco de la mañana, así que iniciaré a las 9:30 con desayunar; 10:30 llegan los demás; 11 a.m. comienzan los preparativos de la cena; 6 p.m. terminan los preparativos de la cena; 7:00 p.m. empieza formalmente la fiesta.

-Bien, hasta ahora todo sigue el curso del plan- Afrodita sonrió satisfecho.

-Chicos- Shaka se sentó a lado de Camus- he estado pensando que tal vez y ya no sea tan buena idea que hagamos esto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron todos.

-Esto lo hacemos por ti, porque nunca has celebrado alguna fiesta, o vas con nosotros a los bares, o te emborrachas, o sonríes o...

-Creo que ya entendí Afrodita- Shaka lo interrumpió.

-Shaka- Camus lo llamó para que lo mirara- sé que estas nervioso porque nunca has hecho esto, pero te aseguro que después no te arrepentirás.

-Supongo... podría intentarlo.

-Sí- Afrodita aplaudió contento- y déjame decirte que, aunque te terminaras arrepintiendo te obligaría a celebrarla.

-No tienes que amenazarme- Shaka miró la mesa- por cierto, ¿dónde está Shijima?

-Acaba de irse, dijo que vendría mañana- Camus comía tranquilo su desayuno.

-Lo que me sorprende, siempre llega a casa a dormir- Afrodita le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Bueno, ya dejen de chismear señoritas, tenemos trabajo- Death Mask gruñó.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que terminaron de comer Shura entró a la casa acompañado de Aioria y Aioros que cargaban varias bolsas de comida; poco después apareció Aldebarán y Mū con varios regalos y casi dos horas más tarde aparecieron Milo, Saga y Kanon.

Shura se encargó de la cocina y de manejar a todos sus amigos dentro de ella, por decisión de todos dejaron a Milo, Kanon y Aioria fuera de esta ya que si ellos estaban presentes se corría el riesgo de quemar, no solo la cena, sino toda la casa; ellos se encargaron de mover todos los muebles para que la mesa quedará en medio de la sala y adornar un poco.

La preparación fue según lo planeado por Afrodita, a pesar de que la hora se tuvo que cambiar porque los únicos que habían llegado temprano habían sido Shura, Aioria y Aioros, pero fuera de eso todo lo demás salió bien.

Durante las primera horas Shaka se había comportado de una forma bastante peculiar: solía hablar sobre que ellos no conocía lo que realmente era el significado de la Navidad, que Jesús no había nacido en esa época y varias cosas que desalentaban a sus amigos a continuar con la cena, el único que lo había escuchado y discutía con Shaka sobre esas ideas era Camus. Pero además de criticar, Shaka se asombraba con los adornos que se colocaban en la casa o con los diferentes platillos que se creaban en la cocina, para alguien que nunca había celebrado algo en esas épocas todo lo que veía era nuevo, ya que ni siquiera era fan de ver las clásicas películas navideñas.

Usualmente solía quedarse en casa esas épocas, sus amigos salían a fiestas o iban a la plaza principal de la ciudad donde se organizaba una gran fiesta en Navidad y año nuevo; en ocasiones su primo se quedaba con él y generalmente solían discutir sobre temas científicos o filosóficos, lo que era raro si Shaka consideraba que Shijima no era tan serio como se aparentaba. Así que todo lo que pasaba ese día era nuevo para él.

Su forma de comportarse era tan extravagante que sus amigos no tardaron en preguntarse el por qué actuaba así, antes de que la cena iniciara todos, ya cambiados y arreglados, decidieron reunirse en la sala y preguntarle a Shaka por qué actuaba tan raro.

-Muy bien, habla de una buena vez rubio- comenzó Death Mask- entre más rápido lo hagas más rápido cenaremos.

-No sé de qué hablas- contestó Shaka tranquilo.

-Actúas como si quisieras y a la vez no que hagamos la fiesta- Mū trató de sonar neutral.

-Sí, es como si hubieras fumado la mariguana que Shijima esconde debajo de su cama- Afrodita entrecerró sus ojos al recordar que tenía una charla pendiente con el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hay hierva en esta casa? - preguntó Saga sorprendido.

-Eso hasta yo lo sé, y eso que no vivo aquí- Milo sonrió antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Chicos, nos estamos saliendo del tema- Aldebarán trató de que sus amigos dejaran de distraerse.

-Me he sentido raro en las últimas horas- al hablar, todos voltearon a ver a Shaka- esto va en contra de todas mis creencias, pero al mismo tiempo el niño que hay en mí no puede evitar sentirse feliz al ver todo esto.

-Ya entiendo, es por eso de que eres budista, ¿cierto? -Aioria miró a Shaka, que hacía un gesto afirmativo.

-Pero... ¿Qué no Shijima también lo es? - Milo se sintió confundido.

-Lo abandonó cuando le dijeron que tenía que cortarse el cabello- Death Mask recargó su cabeza en su mano.

\- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - preguntó Milo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que fuma esa hierva solo? -Death Mask sonrió.

-Entonces ya sé quién más me va a pagar lo de mis cortinas quemadas, ¡eran herencia de mi abuela! - Afrodita lo miró molesto.

Al escuchar lo de las cortinas quemadas, Milo casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando.

-En primer lugar, no te pongas celoso, si quieres fumar con nosotros eres bienvenido; en segundo, no sé de qué hablas- Death Mask también estaba molesto.

\- ¿Y Shaka? - Aioria regresó al tema- él es budista y creo que es el que tiene el cabello más largo.

-Tal vez es un mal budista, o existen más clases de budistas- Shura trató de dar una respuesta lógica.

\- ¿Existen clases de budistas? - Aioros miró a Shura sorprendido.

\- ¡Ya! - Kanon se levantó del sillón molesto- de haber sabido que los escucharía decir puras tonterías me hubiera ido con Sorrento, iban a estrenar la piscina, puede haber visto a Thetis en bikini- Kanon volvió a sentarse a punto de llorar.

-Tranquilo- Saga abrazó a su gemelo- espero que estén felices, hicieron llorar a Kanon.

-Volviendo al tema- Aldebarán miró a Shaka- entonces...

-Lamento mi comportamiento de las últimas horas, es complicado, pero estoy agradecido de que todos se hallan esforzado por tratar de hacer que esto funcionara.

\- ¿Eso significa que? - Mū trató de completar la idea.

-Esta es mi primera Navidad y quiero que todo salga bien, no más dudas ni nada por el estilo. Nos divertiremos.

Ante las palabras de Shaka todos gritaron felices, Shura se acercó con una caja mientras todos se ponían de pie.

-En ese caso quiero darles mi regalo de Navidad por adelantado- habló mientras abría la caja.

\- ¿Es otro de tus suéteres feos de Navidad? - preguntó Saga entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- ¡Oye! Los suéteres feos son una tradición en mi familia- Shura le aventó uno a Saga.

Al mirar sus suéteres más de uno lo dejó en los sillones, ni siquiera la mirada suplicante de Shura sirvió para que se los pusieran hasta que Shaka, después de unos segundos mirando la aterradora cara de Santa Claus, se quitó su chamarra y se colocó el suéter. Al ver esa acción los demás decidieron, muy a su pesar, imitarlo.

-Ese es el espíritu navideño, Shaka- Shura le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Bueno, ¿ya vamos a cenar? -Aldebarán miró a sus amigos con expectativa.

-Hablando de cenar, ¿no huele a quemado? - Aioros miró hacia la cocina.

\- ¡El pavo! - Shura se llevó las manos a la cabeza y corrió a la cocina seguido de los demás.

-Bien hecho Shura- Kanon negó con la cabeza al ver el pavo quemado- la próxima vez que vea a tu tío le diré que eres malo para la cocina.

-Solo hay que quitarle lo quemado y listo- Shaka sonrió- ¿o me equivoco?

-Me alegra ver que finalmente estás disfrutando esto- Aioria se acercó a Shaka- Shura, encárgate del pavo mientras los demás preparamos la mesa.

A pesar de tener una cena quemada, Shaka disfrutó de la velada, no podía quejarse puesto que siempre se divertía cuando estaba con sus amigos. Era cierto que aún se sentía incómodo por la fiesta, pero recordaba lo que le había dicho Camus sobre que no viera esa fiesta como una celebración al nacimiento del hijo del Dios judeocristiano, sino como el día en que las personas se esforzaban por mostrar su mejor cara, donde se hacían las paces y se estaba con los seres queridos.

Con eso en mente Shaka disfrutó la fiesta que se había organizado sólo por él y pensó lo afortunado que era por vivir en esa época y con las personas a las que llamaba amigos.

COMENTARIOS:

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Este es el último, fue difícil tratar de que las historias no sonaran tan repetitivas y después de las últimas dos, que eran un poco melancólicas quise hacer algo relajado y divertido.

Espero que todas las historias fueran de su agrado, a pesar de que no me gustan mucho las fiestas decembrinas estoy satisfecha con los resultados de las historias.

Bonito día para todos!


End file.
